Un jour, le Self Insert dominera le monde
by OwlsandDragons
Summary: Okay. J'ai dix-sept ans dans un corps de onze ans. C'est l'an 1991. Techniquement, j'suis pas née. J'ai parlé à Harry et Voldemort fait l'intruse chez Quirrel. Y a un tout petit quelque chose qui cloche... OC Self Insert.
1. Chapitre 1

**Annonce de l'auteur :**

_Le Self Insert c'est quand on s'introduit dans un univers, soit dans un personnage qui existe déjà, soit dans un personnage inventé..._

** Chapitre 1 : "... mais pas aujourd'hui, y a cours de transplanage."**

_J'ai eu une grosse envie. _  
><em> C'est mon hommage aux dix ans que j'ai consacré dans ma vie à Harry Potter. <em>  
><em> Ca va être un peu long comme fic. <em>  
><em> Va y avoir du sang. Du meurtre. De l'amour (ou pas). <em>  
><em> C'est nous qui avons rêvé de la lettre à onze ans. <em>  
><em> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que tout le monde se reconnaîtra en mon personnage :)<em>

_ PS: Je ne pense pas que les dialogues en anglais sont nécessaires à la compréhension. Si jamais, je pense qu'il s'agira du seul chapitre où l'anglais apparaît._

* * *

><p>Un jour, le Self Insert dominera le monde…<p>

Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il y a leçon de transplanage.

Pour bien comprendre le début de l'histoire, il faut comprendre qui je suis.

Une fille banale née en 1994. Je ne suis ni très grande, ni très mince – voire pas, en fait. Mais je suis une femme, ou presque. J'en ai pris le corps et cela fait quand même assez longtemps. Genre à dix ans, mes seins ont commencé à pousser. J'ai ma taille définitive, ma culture, enfin bref.

J'avais dix-sept ans.

Il n'y avait plus que deux mois à attendre pour que j'atteigne l'âge adulte.

J'attendais à l'arrêt de bus le plus désertique qu'on puisse trouver à Genève. Pas un chat, deux voitures en l'espace de cinq minutes, et encore. Pour passer le temps parce que j'avais raté le bus précédent, je lisais Harry Potter six, le gros pavé que j'avais redévoré la nuit passée et que j'avais transporté avec moi dans le but de me faire une scoliose vu son poids dans mon sac.

Passons. Ils en étaient à la leçon de transplanage.

Pour qu'on puisse bien comprendre ce qui m'est ensuite passé par la tête, il faut songer au fait que j'ai découvert Harry Potter à mes six ans. J'ai grandi avec, quoi. J'ai attendu la lettre quand j'avais onze ans, comme tout un tas de gens.

Il est donc normal de parfois attraper un bout de bois par terre et faire semblant de jeter un sort, l'air convaincu, puis d'examiner l'instant de silence avant que toute l'assemblée éclate de rire. C'est encore plus naturel, quand on lit la leçon de transplanage, de l'expérimenter à notre tour.

Je me suis levée, motivée par l'ennui, gardant le livre ouvert entre mes mains pour pouvoir lire la marche à suivre, ai tourné sur moi-même en me concentrant sur les trois D. Destination : Harry Potter (ben oui). Détermination : on y croit. Décision… eh bien, cessons de réfléchir, on tourne et puis on débarque chez eux.

J'ai essayé une fois, puis une deuxième. La troisième fois, j'ai fermé les yeux.

Ça a été le cauchemar. Quelque chose appuyait sur mes poumons, les compressait pour en vider tout l'air qu'ils contenaient. Comme si on me rétrécissait, changeait de forme tout en m'étouffant. J'allais tout juste ouvrir la bouche pour pousser un cri quand tout s'arrêta et ma plainte se transforma en gargouillis.

Le silence m'entourait. J'étais dans une pièce chaude et humide. Craintivement, j'ouvris les yeux et une vague de murmures se répandirent autour de moi. J'étais plus à l'arrêt de bus. J'étais dans une taverne miteuse. O.K.

Est-ce qu'on m'avait assommée puis kidnappée ? Était-ce l'œuvre d'un pédophile ? Je suis un peu vieille pour ce genre d'attaques. Et puis, surtout, je me tenais debout sans grande peine, ça ne concordait donc pas avec la perte de conscience.

Autour de moi, des gens vêtus de capes et de chapeaux pointus m'observaient avec des yeux ronds. Devant eux, des choppes fumantes reposaient. C'était le genre de boissons qu'on ne trouvait pas chez les Moldus.

Moldus, oui. De toute évidence, j'avais débarqué chez les sorciers.

Je tentai de garder mon calme, d'analyser la situation et de calmer les vertiges qui suivaient mes battements de cœur irréguliers.

- Hey kid ! m'interpela le barman édenté. Did you just aparate ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui et sentis des sueurs froides descendre le long de mon dos puis mes mains commencer à trembler. Tom le barman, j'en étais quasiment sûre.

- A-aparate ? bégayai-je sans trop comprendre le mot.

- You know, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. A-pa-ra-te.

Aparate. Bon, de toute évidence, j'étais à Londres, au chaudron baveur. Du moins, on aurait pu croire que j'étais en train d'en rêver.

Je restai calme en tentant de faire abstraction des regards insistants portés sur moi et fermai les yeux pour me concentrer. Mes jambes tremblaient comme après avoir couru un marathon. J'ai jamais couru de marathon.

J'étais à l'arrêt de bus, puis je m'étais amusée à transplaner. Peut-être – je dis bien peut-être – avais-je réussi. Mais j'avais été amenée dans un endroit un peu surréaliste où on parle anglais.

Tous ces gens, dont celui que je devinais être Tom, m'avaient vu transplaner. L'autre type m'accusait d'avoir « aparate ». Aparate signifiait peut-être transplaner ?

Alors que je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de mes jambes pour porter un appel à l'aide au barman, la porte s'ouvrit sur les rumeurs de la ville au dehors et un géant barbu s'insinua dans la taverne, suivi par un petit garçon brun extrêmement maigre et binoclard. Mon cœur se mit à battre si vite que des petits points noirs vinrent obstruer ma vision.

Un éclair violet attira mon attention. Le turban de Quirrel. Voldemort était ici. Oh bon sang de merde !

Je titubai contre les tables en tentant de rejoindre Hagrid, mais ce dernier avait déjà attiré l'attention de Tom et le garçon avait posé ses yeux sur moi. Je m'immobilisai, complètement tétanisée en comprenant que je ne devais pas être bien loin de la crise de panique. Ce n'était pas Daniel Radcliffe, du moins, pas tout à fait. C'était Harry, mon Harry, celui que je voyais entre les lignes. Celui qui s'était inspiré de l'acteur mais qui n'avait pas suivi ses traces.

- Good Lord, dit le Barman en fixant Harry qui se retourna aussitôt vers lui, is this… can this be… ?

Le Chaudron Baveur était redevenu silencieux, observant la réaction de Tom.

- Bless my soul, chuchota-t-il distinctement. Harry Potter… what an honour…

Il se précipita de l'autre côté du bar et attrapa ses mains pour les secouer avec vigueur.

Dans un même mouvement, l'ensemble du Chaudron baveur s'était levé pour se précipiter à sa rencontre. Je tentai de me faufiler dans la masse de sorciers exagérément grands pour arriver à la hauteur de Hagrid qui me dépassait de quatre – que dis-je ! - six bonnes têtes.

Je tirai sur son manteau de fourrure avec hargne, de peur qu'il m'ignore, sans interruption, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne ses yeux sombres de son protégé pour les poser sur moi.

J'avais beau savoir qu'il était l'homme le plus gentil de la terre, je déglutis. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il était impressionnant.

- I-I… I have to talk to Dumbledore, le suppliai-je avec mon accent terriblement français. I have to talk to him ! It's very important !

Je continuai mes supplications au moyen de « Please, please, please » incessants jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main terriblement lourde sur mon épaule et se penche pour me murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui se voulait rassurant.

Harry saluait à présent le professeur Quirell avec une politesse attendrissante, mais presque aussitôt Hagrid l'arracha de ses griffes et nous entraîna dans l'arrière cour où Harry m'observa avec une curiosité frôlant l'indécense.

- Who's that ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aigue.

Je constatai avec désarroi que je faisais sa taille. Peut-être même étais-je plus petite. Bon sang, étaient-ce tous des géants dans l'univers de JKR ?

- Harry, stay with her, dit-il dans un grognement.

- Okay, but…

- Just don't ask, Harry. Kid, ajouta-t-il à mon attention, I'm gonna send a message to Dumbledore. Stay here and you two wait for my return.

J'étais au bord des larmes mais acquiesçai en choeur avec Harry. Il tapota la brique magique et sous mes yeux apeurés s'ouvrit le passage conduisant au Chemin de Traverse. Harry sembla s'émerveiller de ce simple aperçu. Moi, j'en avais encore plus la nausée.

Je gardai mon regard résolument fixé sur mes chaussures mais Harry était d'humeur bavarde. Normal, tout allait bien pour lui.

- What's your name ? demanda-t-il.

- Anna, répondis-je simplement.

- I'm Harry Potter.

- I know.

- It's weird, continua-t-il, les sourcils froncés, désignant le pub d'un mouvement de tête. Everybody… they all know me…

- You are famous, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Even I know you.

- Why ?

- Ask Hagrid.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas de ma syntaxe. Je n'avais qu'à parler avec un étrange anglais pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Ce n'était pas dans ses intentions. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol, le dos collé contre le mur de brique fraiches, et il m'imita. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

- How old are you ? fit-il, intarissable.

- Seventeen.

Il me fit les yeux ronds et ce fut mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

- You lie.

- No, I don't.

Il éclata alors de rire et je croisai mes bras sur le sixième tome, vexée.

Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'au retour de Hagrid, un quart d'heure plus tard. Il me fit un sourire encourageant tout en me faisant signe de le suivre, laissant Harry seul dans l'arrière cour pour échapper à l'emprise des clients.

De ce que je compris, Hagrid négocia une chambre avec Tom jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Il m'y conduisit tout en me jetant un regard vachement surpris, le genre qui vous met trop mal à l'aise.

À cet instant précis, je commençai à me sentir mieux. Je le compris quand la pensée me vient que peut-être j'allais occuper la même chambre qu'Harry dans le troisième. Tout était d'une propreté impeccable mais d'apparence miteuse. C'était parfait. La fenêtre donnait vue sur Londres Moldu et quand je m'approchai du lit avec l'intention de m'y coucher pour reprendre mes esprits, je décelai dans un angle une petite bibliothèque.

Peut-être que je pourrais me calmer pour encore une heure, le temps que Dumbledore arrive, d'après ce que m'avait dit Hagrid en partant.

Je remerciai Tom d'une toute petite voix et il m'adressa un sourire chargé de pitié puis me laissa seule dans la pièce.

Je me couchai sur le lit et fermai les yeux.

Mon esprit était en ébullition, ébauchant toutes les explications possible en anglais scolaire pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas à ma place.

Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une demi-heure depuis mon arrivée au chaudron baveur. Mais le transplanage et le stress avaient suffi à me rendre aussi fatiguée qu'après une nuit blanche. Je me réveillai après un sommeil très léger en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte et sans même prendre la peine de me demander où j'étais, je me précipitai, l'angoisse au ventre, pour ouvrir la porte sur Albus Perceval Wilfrik Brian Dumbledore.

Je me sentis liquéfiée en un instant.

C'est comme croiser une idole dans la rue. Pas comme ce qui était arrivé tantôt. Rencontrer Harry ou Hagrid, à cet instant précis, voire même Voldemort m'aurait mise dans le même état. Une grande chaleur me monta aux joues comme je restais pétrifiée sur place, incapable de dire la moindre chose.

Le problème était que cette idole n'avait jamais eu d'image autrement que dans mon esprit. Le plus grand de tous les personnages. Ainsi pouvais-je le décréter au moyen de ma faible culture. Le plus sage, le plus humain, le plus malicieux. Un grand mage.

J'avais limite envie de m'incliner. Il était grand, terriblement grand, et une nouvelle fois je fus frappée par ma petitesse dans ce monde où tous les sorciers semblaient terriblement hauts, même les garçons de onze ans. Sa barbe s'emmêlait dans la ceinture qui retenait sa robe et on devinait sa silhouette longiligne au dessous des superpositions de tissus, même en ce qui était vraisemblablement un jour d'été. Mais ce furent ses yeux, avant tout, qui m'avaient fait le plus grand des effets. Harry avait toujours eu l'impression d'être observé au rayon X. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui. C'étaient deux pupilles extrêmement claires, d'un bleu électrique, cernées par d'originales lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

Quelle autre impression pouvais-je ressentir qu'un respect terrible et écrasant ?

- Who are you, girl ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

Je repris aussitôt mes esprits, me retenant à grand peine se sursauter et je m'esquivai pour lui laisser l'accès libre à la chambre.

Sa démarche était presque dansante. Sans faire de cérémonies, il s'installa sur le lit, me laissant par accès de galanterie le siège en cuir qui faisait face à la cheminée. Tiens, une cheminée. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée.

- My name's Anna, dis-je d'une toute, toute petite voix.

Dumbledore sourit, me faisant rougir.

- Where are you from ?

- From Switzerland, sir.

- Est-ce que tu préfèrerais, alors, qu'on discute en français ? Oder in Deutsch ? dit-il, souriant d'avance à ma surprise.

Je restai bouche bée, proie à un soulagement incommensurable. Je crois que je ne me serais pas sentie mieux si j'avais gagné l'Euro-million.

- O-Oh oui monsieur ! Je ne savais pas que vous parliez français !

- Et pourtant, oui.

- Je ne devrais pas m'étonner, pourtant. Vous êtes certainement le plus grand de tous les sorciers. Après Merlin, bien sûr. Enfin, je crois, bégayai-je.

Il eut un petit rire et je me sentis ramollir dans mon siège.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait venir, monsieur, dis-je en me redressant.

- Tu devais avoir une excellente raison, Anna.

- Je pense, oui…

- Parle-moi un peu de toi, fit-il avec un sourire pétillant. Tom m'a dit que tu avais transplané directement dans le Chaudron Baveur. Pourtant, il est rare qu'une sorcière de ton âge en soit capable. De plus, c'est interdit.

- Je… Excusez-moi de vous contredire, monsieur. Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je ne pense pas avoir transplané, et… et même si c'était le cas, ça ne peut pas être interdit puisque dans votre monde j'ai la majorité… enfin, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas passé mon permis…

- Tu as dix-sept ans ? me coupa-t-il, abordant la même expression surprise que Harry un peu plus tôt.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble étonner tout le monde ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'en as pas du tout l'air.

Je restai un instant immobile, pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir compris où il voulait en venir. Puis je me souvins de la taille de Harry et ce monde qui semblait trop grand. Je me redressai comme sur un ressort et cherchai un miroir des yeux. Il devait forcément y en avoir un. Au moins dans la salle de bains. Je m'y précipitai. Une fenêtre éclairait la pièce et quand j'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir, je faillis défaillir.

C'était moi, moi avec six ans de moins. Moi avec une bouille d'enfant, des cheveux courts coupés au carré, qu'on devinait encore blonds et dépourvus de coloration. Pas la moindre trace d'acné tardive, pas de plis autour de la bouche. J'arrivais tout juste à m'observer dans le miroir. J'étais minuscule.

Dumbledore apparut sur le seuil de la porte et je me retins à grand peine de crier. J'étais prête à fondre en larmes, désormais, mais le grand mage posa une main sur mon épaule en fixant ses yeux dans les miens :

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter ton histoire ?

J'hochai timidement la tête, la lèvre tremblante.

Nous étions en l'an 1991. Je n'étais pas encore née. J'avais dix sept ans et j'étais dans le corps d'une enfant de onze ans.

Mais plus important encore, tout me semblait bien partit pour que je vive l'aventure aux côtés d'Harry.

- Si j'ai bien compris, murmurait Dumbledore presque pour lui-même, brandissant le sixième tome dans une main gauche encore intacte, ce livre raconte les évènements qui se produiront dans cinq ans ?

- C'est exact.

- Tu as transplané ici, sans l'avoir jamais fait, en faisant au même temps un saut dans le passé…

- Disons plutôt que j'ai transplané dans votre monde, le corrigeai-je.

- Il faut encore que je vérifie la théorie de l'autre monde, dit Dumbledore. Ce serait tout à fait possible que le monde sorcier et le monde Moldu que tu as connu se soient côtoyés tout ce temps.

- Cela m'étonnerait, monsieur. Dans ce tome que vous tenez, il y a un pont de Londres qui s'effondre à cause des Mangemorts. Je ne crois pas que ça s'est passé dans l'année 1996 que j'ai vécue.

- De plus, tu n'es pas encore née.

- C'est à peu près ça, grimaçai-je.

- Je pourrais te prendre ce livre ? J'aimerais l'étudier un peu.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, monsieur, dis-je avec sérieux, vous avez plutôt intérêt à le faire. Je suis omnisciente des évènements qui vont suivre. Je peux vous donner toutes les informations et les conseils pour vous permettre d'éviter les morts ou les erreurs qui peuvent se produire par la suite. Vous donner même de l'avance et peut-être permettre à Harry de vivre une véritable adolescence…

- C'est étrange de voir l'âme acérée d'une adulte brillante dans un corps d'enfant innocent, commenta-t-il en plissant ses yeux avec malice.

Je rougis face à ce compliment.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à retourner chez moi ? demandai-je avec espoir. Une fois que je vous aurai donné toutes les informations nécessaires pour réécrire l'histoire de façon moins… sanglante.

- Je ne sais pas comment le faire, avoua-t-il. Il faut bien admettre que ton cas est sans précédents.

- Vous m'en direz tant, marmonnai-je. Je suis en train de vivre une véritable fanfiction Self Insert de mauvais goût…

- Je te demande pardon ?

Je lui expliquai brièvement de quoi il en retournait et il laissa échapper un rire.

- Pauvre Harry, dit-il dans un soupir. Il est célèbre même chez les moldus, maintenant.

J'éclatai de rire. J'imaginais bien la tête d'Harry dans le septième tome si on lui annonçait que même les moldus le connaissaient, dix-neuf ans plus tard. Qu'il était devenu une véritable icône. Il en ferait une dépression.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? lança-t-il alors, me faisant sursauter.

- Pardon ?

- Je peux te faire parvenir une lettre d'inscription à Poudlard dans la soirée, répondit-il. Nous avons des fonds, à Poudlard, pour les enfants qui n'ont pas les moyens de se payer leur scolarité. Bien sûr, il faudra acheter les objets les moins chers mais tu n'y verras aucune différence. Je pourrais te laisser aussi un petit quelque chose pour que tu puisses t'acheter des vêtements et des affaires personnelles. Je te payerai aussi ta chambre d'ici la rentrée. Tu prendras le train pour venir à Poudlard, tout comme les autres élèves.

- Mais… je ne suis pas une sorcière ! m'exclamai-je, horrifiée à l'idée d'être envahie par tout ça, tous ces sortilèges et cette magie alors que je peinais à réaliser que je me trouvais face à Dumbledore.

- Écoute-moi bien, Anna.

Il se pencha en avant, l'air extrêmement sérieux. Je me tus, prenant petit à petit conscience du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais emmêlée.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu transplaner si tu n'étais pas une sorcière. Je ne sais pas si tu as vécu des choses étranges dans ton enfance, quand tu étais en colère ou quand tu avais peur…

- Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je.

- … mais il est certain que tu es des nôtres. De plus, si vraiment Voldemort prépare son retour, tu ne peux pas rester livrée à toi-même. Aux yeux de la société, tu n'as que onze ans. Ce serait inhumain de te laisser vagabonder ci-et-là sans le sou. L'endroit où tu seras la mieux protégée sera Poudlard.

- Voldemort m'a vue, dis-je alors, me rappelant de la présence de Quirrel, effrayée à la mention du plus grand méchant aux côtés de Dark Vador.

- Voldemort ?

- Le professeur Quirrel le cache derrière sa tête, répondis-je du tac au tac, peu soucieuse de paraître crédible ou pas.

- Derrière sa…

- Quirrel a fait un voyage en Albanie cet été et y a rencontré Voldemort, qui se cachait là-bas. Je ne saurais pas vous dire s'il est possédé ou pas, je ne me souviens plus trop des détails. Mais ne cachez pas la pierre philosophale là-bas. Voldemort va tenter de l'attraper à la fin de je ne sais plus quel examen…

Dumbledore porta une main à sa tête, tentant d'assimiler toutes ces informations sorties de nulle part.

- Je l'y cacherai, finit-il par dire après un instant de réflexion. Je cacherai quand même la pierre.

- C'est vrai que Voldemort ressortira affaibli de son combat avec Harry…

- Avec Harry ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'avec une saga portant son nom, il resterait sans rien faire quand un mage noir tente de s'approprier la pierre !

- Je ne le connais pas encore, gloussa Dumbledore.

- Moi je le connais, répondis-je, même très bien. La vie qu'il va mener ne va pas du tout être saine. Bien sûr, il y a un Happy End. Mais il va développer beaucoup de mauvais côtés et passer de très mauvais moments. Cette façon qu'aura le monde de tourner autour de lui le rendra égocentrique et il se renfermera sur lui-même. Vous ne verrez pas ça dans ce livre-ci, ajoutai-je en pointant du doigt le Prince de Sang-mêlé. Sa sixième année sera en quelque sorte une délivrance. Il pourra vivre une adolescence à peu près normale pendant un an.

Mais vous risquez de ne pas aimer la fin, manquai-je de dire. Je lui laissai le loisir de vivre le choc en secret dans son bureau et de s'en remettre au calme.

- Je ne peux que vous conseiller quelque chose, achevai-je mon discours en baissant la voix. Ne le maternez pas trop. Vous allez beaucoup vous attacher à lui, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Non, ce qui causera du souci, c'est que vous voudrez le protéger de la prophétie.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, cachant avec brio son ébahissement. Son regard se fit vague tandis qu'il réfléchissait à mes révélations, passant une main dans sa barbe en entortillant une petite mèche.

- Tu aimes ces livres ? demanda-t-il alors en me prenant au dépourvu.

Je répondis en bégayant.

- B-Bien sûr ! J'ai découvert Harry Potter quand j'avais six ans. J'ai été folle amoureuse de Harry toute mon enfance, jusqu'à mes onze ans en fait. Enfin bon j'ai grandi. Mais j'aimais tellement cette série que mes parents devaient me cacher les livres pour me donner un semblant de vie sociale… Vous imaginez bien que ça n'a pas marché…

Il souriait. Heureusement que je ne lui avais pas dit que mon dernier coup de cœur était sur Drago Malefoy. Rougis pas, Anna. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un gosse, pour l'instant. Un gosse insupportable.

Oui, mais moi aussi j'étais une gosse. Oh le cauchemar…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en profiterais pas ? dit Dumbledore.

- De qui ?

- De quoi, plutôt, gloussa-t-il. De ce monde que tu as tant chéri. Viens à Poudlard. Tu apprendras à maîtriser tes dons.

- J'en ai rêvé, marmonnai-je, on en a tous rêvé. On a tous attendu la lettre à nos onze ans.

- J'en suis désolé alors, dit Dumbledore tout bas.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça… j'ai une famille et des amis.

- Je comprends.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux, murmurai-je. Mais Poudlard… ça a toujours été ma deuxième maison. Du moins les livres, je m'y sentais toujours bien. Même quand il fallait affronter Voldemort.

- C'est à toi de décider.

Un simple regard de sa part me suffit pour me rappeler ce à quoi j'avais aspiré étant enfant. Croiser le mage dans les couloirs et gonfler la poitrine de fierté s'il nous salue. Rigoler dans la salle commune avec nos amis, connaître le quotidien d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, aller en cours, visiter la bibliothèque et rire en silence avec Hermione quand on fait nos devoirs, maudire Rogue quand il a le dos tourné…

- J'accepte.

J'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir aux conséquences.

* * *

><p><em>PARCE QUE le self insert n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur ! <em>

_Reviewez ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos délirer Self Insert ! x3  
><em>

_ Merci d'avoir lu,  
>Ninywho.<br>_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Annonce de l'auteur:**  
><em>Hallooo !<em>  
><em>Ich komme aus der Schweiz!<em>  
><em>Tout, sauf Anna, appartient à JKR ^^<em>

**Chapitre 2: "... mais pas aujourd'hui, y a une secte à King's Cross."**

* * *

><p>Pour une ado, la plupart du temps (et dans mon cas), le must du must, c'est le shopping.<p>

On a tous rêvé du Chemin de Traverse et d'y passer la fin des vacances, comme Harry dans le troisième tome. On a tous rêvé d'acheter nos fournitures scolaires et de connaître la véritable Histoire de la Magie made by Bathilda Tourdesac. On se disait même que NOUS, on resterait éveillés pendant le cours de Binns parce que l'histoire de la magie, ça doit être trop intéressant, peu importe le prof.

Alors le lendemain de mon arrivée en ces contrées merveilleusement hostiles, après avoir lu et relu et relu relu relu relu relu relu ma lettre de convocation à Poudlard, je m'étais précipitée de très bonne heure dans les ruelles commerçantes. Le truc, c'est que l'heure était si matinale, qu'aucun magasin n'était ouvert. Je me résignai donc à boire un deuxième, puis un troisième café au Chaudron baveur, la mine morose.

Bientôt, des familles débarquèrent par la cheminée, m'arrachant un sursaut même après une bonne dizaine d'apparitions enflammées. Je me dépêchai de suivre l'une de ces familles et mémorisai d'un simple coup d'œil sur quelle brique il fallait tapoter. Pour que je puisse le faire, par contre, il me fallait une baguette.

Pour faire durer le suspense, je décidai de passer chez Ollivander's en dernier.

Direction Mrs. Guipure. Je peux vous assurer que je n'en ressortis pas déçue.

J'étais la première cliente et cette femme se révéla adorable. Elle m'installa sur un tabouret et enfin, enfin, je pus découvrir ce qu'était une tenue de sorcière. J'avais enfin percé le mystère des uniformes de Poudlard.

Commencez par la robe du dessous. En fait, on enfile de préférence une longue tunique noire serrée à la taille par une corde noire qui prend plus tard la couleur de la maison dans laquelle nous répartit le Choixpeau. Et puis, tout simplement, une cape très large, ample et rêche qu'on porte en permanence.

Mais ça, ça ne suffisait pas. Je suis montée en flèche pour attraper le sac que j'avais emporté avec moi dans ce nouveau monde et y glisser l'argent Moldu offert en toute grâce et très généreusement pas Dumbledore. Un total de mille cinq-cents livres. Le paradis, moi je vous dis.

Je visitai le Londres Moldu pour la première fois de ma vie avec un délice incomparable. Je me démerdai, comme on dit, pour me rendre dans le quartier punk : Camden.

Je n'ai jamais été punk. Quand j'avais treize ans, je l'avais franchement souhaité. Je l'ai regretté plusieurs fois par la suite, et maintenant que j'avais le droit de recommencer avec tous mes kilos en moins, pourquoi m'en priver ?

Je compris bien vite pourquoi m'en priver : les prix. Ouh la. Dumbledore avait été généreux, comprenant sans doute qu'une jeune fille habituée à penser (presque) adulte ne se contenterait pas de capes. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dépenser mille cinq cent livres uniquement en fringues, surtout que je me voyais mal lui demander de l'argent plus tard parce que je n'aurais pas réussi à contenir mes pulsions dépensières.

C'est avec une énorme surprise que je redécouvris mon corps dans les cabines d'essayage. Désormais, je portais du 34, voire du 32, et tout ça sans être anorexique. De quoi bien faire attention par la suite à ne pas trop manger et garder la ligne.

Sincèrement, cette expérience avait du bon.

Je passai près de quatre heures dans les magasins, achetant masses et masses de jeans et de t-shirt à la mode de l'époque. À moi les pantalons serrés et les pulls en laine bien larges, les cols Claudette ou encore les bretelles ! Je me payai même un pantalon très serré rayé en longueur de noir et de blanc, et trouvai un t-shirt à l'effigie de la Suisse que je décidai de porter le jour de la rentrée. Une ceinture à clous soldée vint compléter l'ensemble, même si je savais que je ne la porterais jamais.

Et en ce qui concerne les chaussures… Haha ! Je me payai des Converses jaunes, indémodables, et après une longue, très longue, très très longue hésitation, je craquai pour une paire de Dr Martens noire, simple. Une fortune.

Pour finir, j'avais une panoplie de fille normale un poil originale, comprenant qu'il me faudrait rester un petit peu discrète si je voulais survivre dans ce monde magique.

Voila, la minute mode est écoulée. Veuillez me pardonner cet égarement. (1)

Je m'arrêtai dans un magasin informatique et m'offris ce qui remplacerait mon mp4 une fois que la batterie serait écoulée. Surprise, je découvris que les Walkman et les CD existaient déjà. Dire Straits, Alice Cooper, Guns N' Roses, Beatles, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Sting, Rolling Stones…

Je ne pourrais plus écouter de musique à Poudlard, mais il me restait encore un mois de vacances à occuper et j'aimais marcher avec de la musique dans les oreilles. Un morceau connu comme fond sonore, je retournai au Chemin de Traverse pour continuer mes achats après avoir déposé mes sacs dans ma chambre.

Je m'arrêtai à Florian Fortarôme pour manger et déguster une glace extraordinaire qui faisait des bulles quand elle fondait sur la langue. Un régal qui m'émoustilla les tripes. Rayonnante, faisant abstraction de la fatigue, je fis mes achats concernant les potions, me sentant irrémédiablement attirée par cette matière, observant avec des yeux ébahis les yeux de divers animaux, les insectes inédits qui grouillaient dans leurs bocaux, les divers chaudrons en cristal, en or, en différentes pierres précieuses ou semi précieuses mais me résolus à acheter le chaudron en étain, modèle standard taille 2. Je choisis de jolies fioles en cristal chez Wiseacres et un nécessaire à potions pour pouvoir correctement nettoyer les fioles qui n'étaient tout de même pas données. J'y passai un temps fou, observant toutes les variables de télescopes, de balances et autres. Je craquai pour un joli télescope en turquoise et une balance en cuivre décorée d'enjolivures bleu pastel.

Deux heures plus tard, chargée de paquets, je me rendis chez Fleury et Bott où j'y restai jusqu'à la fermeture, la tête plongée dans un milliards de livres que je décidai d'acheter une fois la lecture de mes différents livres de cours entamée.

- Il faudrait que je m'achète une malle, constatai-je après avoir renversé sur le lit la totalité de mes premiers achats.

La frénésie de la mode revint à la charge tandis que je faisais mes essayages devant le grand miroir qui se cachait en fait dans l'armoire. Après avoir dîné dans la chambre, le nez plongé dans « Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques », je rangeai tous mes vêtements dans l'armoire et déposai mes fournitures scolaires dans un coin de la chambre.

Je m'endormis presque tout de suite, rêvant de vêtements en tout genre.

Le lendemain, cependant, je me réveillai avec le cafard et c'est avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner, après avoir fait une grasse matinée, les yeux vitreux et les épaules affaissées.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours, mais la perspective de ne plus revoir mes parents et mes proches avant une période définitivement indéterminée, voire même avec une échéance improbable, me rendait terriblement mélancolique, à un tel point qu'après avoir poussé mes idées noires à l'extrême je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je pris la direction de chez Ollivanders et poussai la porte grinçante avec peine.

Les décors du film avaient été extrêmement fidèles à ce qu'était la boutique. Le plafond était très haut et il me semblait même que les murs penchaient sur le côté. On trouvait des toiles d'araignée partout, enveloppant comme des couvertures les baguettes magiques qui attendaient depuis longtemps quelqu'un d'assez digne pour pouvoir les porter.

Cette boutique ressemblait à une très vieille bibliothèque austère, gardée par un démon avide de cacher ses connaissances sacrées.

Petit à petit, le son des pas d'Ollivander se fit entendre et le vieil homme apparut avec un sourire sur les lèvres, un registre à la main.

- C'est pour une baguette, je suppose, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Vous supposez bien, murmurai-je, intimidée.

Je crois bien qu'à ce moment-là il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Il s'empara d'un ruban qu'il jeta en ma direction et qui se précipita pour tirer les mesures des différentes parties de mon corps. La longueur de ma main, de mon bras, de mes doigts, de mes jambes, de mon tour de tête…

- Vous êtes droitière ?

- Oui.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Anna.

Il haussa un sourcil en levant les yeux de son registre puis le referma sans poser plus de questions sur mon nom de famille. Bon. Je ne devais pas l'intéresser plus que ça.

Il m'apporta une douzaine de baguettes que j'essayai en me sentant l'air franchement ridicule. Ollivander continuait à m'ignorer. Au bout du douzième essai, il me prêta une plus grande attention.

Moi, je commençais à angoisser. Peut-être bien que je ne trouvais pas de baguette pour la simple et bonne raison que Dumbledore s'était trompé. Je n'étais peut-être pas une sorcière. Oh l'angoisse, ce serait le pire du pire. Dumbledore l'avait maintes et maintes fois dit : il avait beau être extrêmement intelligent, il n'avait pas toujours raison pour autant.

Ollivander laissa les rubans reprendre mes mesures et partit pour dix bonnes minutes dans les étagères à la recherche d'autres baguettes. À son retour, j'en essayai encore sept, écoutant d'une demi oreille la description des dites baguettes. Après avoir essayé un nouveau refus, je dis d'une voix abattue :

- Je ne pense pas que je vais en trouver une…

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? s'enquit-il, mais sa voix ne trahissait aucune surprise.

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas magique…

- Si vous ne l'étiez pas, répliqua-t-il, vous ne seriez pas ici.

- Il y a peut-être une erreur…

- Vous êtes une sorcière, rassurez-vous. Avant tout, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, Miss… Anna. Peut-être qu'elles ne s'intéressent pas à vous, tout simplement.

Je hochai doucement la tête, les yeux fixés sur mes baskets, pas le moins du monde convaincue par ses dires, et un peu vexée de rebuter autant de baguettes.

Ollivander m'en tendit une nouvelle, d'une jolie couleur d'ébène et je priai à son contact qu'elle me revienne. Un nouvel échec. Je saisis l'autre baguette, d'un bois rosé et torsadé.

Un petit fourmillement me saisit les doigts et je fis le « geste ».

C'était comme tomber amoureux. Ça m'a pris les tripes et remonté le long de ma colonne vertébrale, une sorte de chaleur qui me glaça par la surprise, de telle sorte que des frissons me parcoururent toute l'échine. Tandis que ma peau se couvrait de chaire de poule, je fis une nouvelle fois le geste pour voir de petites étincelles argentées jaillir de la pointe.

Surprise, je la laissai tomber et Ollivander la ramassa au moyen d'un Accio informulé.

- On dirait qu'elle vous aime bien, commenta-t-il en la rangeant dans sa boite.

- De… de quoi est-t-elle faite ? bégayai-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

J'étais effarée. Encore plus que le transplanage involontaire, cette expérience avait été des plus surprenantes. Toutes les sensations que j'avais ressenties étaient exacerbées, voire même délicieusement pointues. J'avais hâte de la reprendre en main et d'essayer tous les sorts que je connaissais, voire même le Patronus.

- Bois de cerisier et plume de phénix, vingt sept centimètres.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, marmonnai-je, dévorant des yeux la boite.

- Pardon ?

- J'adore les cerisiers, répondis-je en rougissant. Les cerises, aussi.

- Je vois.

Il resta un instant pensif puis, après une hésitation, déclara :

- Cela fait combien d'essais ? Une vingtaine, je me trompe ?

- Oui.

Je crois bien qu'il était difficile d'avoir plus chaud en hiver que dans cette simple boutique.

- Je vois…

- Est-ce que c'est un problème ? dis-je précipitamment.

- Oh non, rassurez-vous, dit-il avec un sourire. C'est plutôt rare, en fait. Comme si les baguettes éprouvaient une certaine difficulté à… comment pourrais-je le dire… à sonder votre personne, à évaluer votre potentiel. Comme s'il était caché sous une carapace, et que les baguettes n'arrivaient pas à la percer.

- Elles sont peut-être paresseuses, marmonnai-je.

- Non, Miss, répondit-il en plongeant ses étonnants yeux gris dans les miens. Les baguettes ne sont pas paresseuses, mais elles savent ce qu'elles veulent. Rares sont celles qui aiment pousser la carapace. Elles n'étaient tout simplement pas faites pour vous.

Je hochai timidement la tête et il retourna derrière son comptoir pour marquer l'achat dans son vieux registre.

- Huit Gallions, s'il vous plait, déclara-t-il.

Je sursautai de revenir à une telle forme de réalité et après lui avoir donné les huit Gallions, je m'en allai, taisant le fait que la baguette d'Harry n'avait couté que sept Gallions.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent furent, en quelque sorte, le moyen de faire mon deuil. J'attendis donc le premier septembre couchée dans mon lit, à lire tous les ouvrages qu'il m'était possible pour bien commencer l'année, la musique enfournée dans mes oreilles.<p>

J'avais déniché un livre très sympathique avec des sorts amusants, dédié aux élèves de Poudlard pour faire passer le temps : _Ensorceler ses études, _par Austin Cracbeth. Ils promettaient de délicieuses farces à faire à la maison ennemie, égayer les couloirs ou encore amuser les autres dans la salle commune.

Pour ce qui est des cours, j'appris presque par cœur les livres de potion et de métamorphose. Je voulais faire bonne impression auprès des professeurs, ces deux personnages que j'idolâtrais.

Les vacances passèrent trop lentement à mon goût. La veille de la rentrée, je ne réussis pas à m'endormir et le jour J, je me mis bien sur à l'aube pour préparer ma valise que je n'avais faite qu'à moitié dans le but de me tenir occupée jusqu'à l'ouverture des magasins. J'enfilai le t-shirt à l'effigie de la Suisse et le pantalon rayé, laçai mes Dr. Martens avec soin, nettoyai mes lunettes flambant neuves – eh oui, je suis myope – et fermai ma valise après avoir déposé sur le haut de l'amoncellement d'affaires mon uniforme. Neuf heures.

Un dernier coup d'œil à cette chambre que j'avais fini par aimer. Rien ne laissait deviner ma présence ce dernier mois si ce n'étaient mes bagages posées près de la porte. Je descendis en chantonnant prendre mon petit déjeuner avec Tom. Mon enthousiasme le faisait rire et je promis de passer lui dire aurevoir une fois que j'aurais terminé mon dernier achat.

Je tapotai la brique magique avec ma baguette adorée et m'engageai dans les ruelles, saluant les quelques vendeurs qui jetaient sur le perron quelques sortilèges pour rendre leurs boutiques présentables à l'arrivée de la clientèle.

La dame de la Ménagerie Magique m'attendait, visiblement, et m'accueillit par un grand sourire.

- Alors, prête pour la rentrée ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi impatiente, répondis-je avec un sourire éclatant. Est-ce qu'il a fait ses bagages ?

La vendeuse acquiesça et partit à l'arrière boutique pour me ramener un adorable petit chaton noir avec le bout du museau tout blanc, à l'image de sa queue immaculée sur toute la longueur. Elle le posa sur le comptoir et il se mit à ronronner à ma vue, car je l'avais visité presque tous les jours depuis son achat en attendant le premier septembre.

- Bon, dit-elle, il aurait dû se faire allaiter encore deux semaines, mais à cette période il est assez fréquent de laisser de jeunes animaux rejoindre Poudlard avant qu'ils ne soient en âge d'être indépendants. Le seul risque que vous courrez, c'est qu'il ne devienne trop attaché à vous.

- Sincèrement, c'est plutôt un avantage.

Le chaton bâilla en étirant ses pates vers l'avant, puis leva son museau vers moi. J'admirai une fois de plus ses yeux et il protesta quand la vendeuse l'enfourna dans une cage en bois qu'elle me tendit. Des miaulements furieux s'en échappaient.

- Vous avez pensé à un nom ? s'enquit-elle en remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez.

- J'hésite entre Chris Colombus ou Tom.

- Ce ne sont pas des noms pour des chats ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui je sais, gloussai-je.

Sur ce, elle me souhaita une bonne rentrée et, commençant à avoir les nœuds d'excitation dans l'abdomen, je rejoignis ma chambre pour descendre mes affaires au pub où je fis mes adieux à Tom, sous les sourires rayonnants des quelques sorciers qui devaient probablement se rappeler leur scolarité à Poudlard à ma vue.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus fut des plus pénibles. Transporter une valise de cette taille, une cage à chat plus encore un sac à bandoulière est plutôt éprouvant. Un peu comme les voyages en avion, en fait.

L'avais localisé la gare quelques jours plus tôt, lors d'une de mes randonnées en ville. Je vérifiai une dernière fois la présence de mon billet de train puis m'enfonçai dans le hall pour attraper un chariot et y entreposer toutes mes affaires.

Alors là, je vous dis pas le plaisir de rejoindre les voies 9 et 10 en zigzagant parmi les voyageurs. Je l'avais toujours imaginé de cette manière, sauf que derrière, en rouspétant, il y avait mes parents.

Je croisai deux élèves emportant une cage d'hiboux. Le chaton miaula d'une voix affamée.

Je les suivis, consciente de perdre peu à peu mon sens de l'orientation, ainsi bousculée par tout ce beau monde.

Enfin, j'aperçus deux autres élèves encerclés par leur famille. L'un d'eux devait avoir mon âge – dix-sept ans, je veux dire – et l'autre était minuscule, avec des cheveux d'un blond éclatant tirés en arrière, un visage et un nez pointus, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier couleur bordeaux. Il était encadré par son double en plus vieux et une femme très belle, tout aussi blonde que ses proches et qui observait tout ce qui l'entourait d'un air dédaigneux.

Mon cœur se mit à battre violemment, tout excité à l'idée de ce que mon cerveau planifiait depuis un moment et qui, maintenant, devenait plus précis.

Je trottinai joyeusement vers eux, suivant l'espace libre qu'ils laissaient derrière leur passage à la trace. Après avoir ri sous cape une bonne dizaine de fois de leurs incessantes insultes à l'encontre des moldus, nous débarquâmes sur un quai moins encombré où Narcissa Malefoy profita de ce répit pour épousseter sa jolie robe noire. Drago affichait un sourire enjoué et Lucius me remarqua en redressant la robe de son fils. Je n'eus, à ce moment là, aucune difficulté à avoir l'air intimidé.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je en insistant sur mon accent français, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire comment on se rend à la voie 9 ¾ ?

Narcissa me jeta un regard flamboyant et je me ratatinai sur place, attendant, effrayée, l'heure de la sentence, l'Avada Kedavra, l'Endoloris… Elle me jugea de haut en bas et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas déglutir. Malefoy-père renifla d'un air dédaigneux, ouvrit la bouche mais Drago le devança :

- Il suffit de traverser le mur en courant, répondit-il en levant le menton (même s'il était plus petit que moi), l'air tout aussi méprisant que ses parents, mais on voyait qu'il était bien fier de connaître la réponse à ma question.

- Et on se retrouve de l'autre côté ? m'enquis-je en faisant un sourire timide. Sans se fracasser la tête ?

- Oui, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ah d'accord ! Ma sœur m'avait menti, alors, mentis-je à mon tour en prenant une mine boudeuse. Elle m'avait dit qu'on devait jeter un sort sur le mur et ensuite le traverser avec un balai. Mais j'ai pas de balai, ça posait un peu problème... Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ajoutai-je avec une politesse extrême en mimant de me diriger vers la voie.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Lucius par simple courtoisie, toujours soupçonneux.

- Attends, me stoppa son fils, on peut y aller ensemble ?

J'acquiesçai, enthousiaste, mais Lucius attrapa Drago par l'épaule et lui murmura ce dont je n'étais pas dupe. « Fais attention à tes fréquentations », ou un truc du genre.

Drago et ses parents me rejoignirent et avec une excitation grandissante, je pressai le pas en voyant la barrière arborant les numéros 9 et 10 puis finis le trajet en courant pour voir le mur s'approcher de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la peur me saisisse à l'instant de l'impact. Point d'impact, que le vent. En un instant, le néant envahit mes sens pour que le bruit ne vienne m'assaillir aussitôt.

J'ouvris grand les yeux pour qu'ils se remplissent de larmes de joie. Je fis quelques enjambées pour laisser le passage libre, m'approchant avec extase de l'immense train à l'ancienne, rouge vif, face auquel une cinquantaine de parents faisaient leurs dernières recommandations.

Je me retins de hurler, en tant qu'être civilisé bien sûr. Je fis cependant une petite danse de la victoire et me retournai, rayonnante, sur le regard septique de Drago.

- J'ai hâte de monter dans le train, me justifiai-je.

Drago hocha la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, pas trop convaincu. Je remarquai quand même une petite rougeur sur ses joues. Lui aussi devait être impatient.

Ses parents apparurent aussitôt, pas le moins du monde décontenancés.

Putain, quel beau duo de snobs.

J'attendis à l'entrée du train que Drago fasse ses adieux à ses parents. Après les embrassades fougueuses de sa mère, Drago consentit à me rejoindre et nous nous installâmes dans l'un des compartiments vides. Onze heures moins vingt. Harry devait certainement chercher la voie 9 ¾ avec beaucoup de stress, voire même du désespoir.

Pauvre Harry. Hélas, c'était d'abord sur Drago que j'étais tombée. J'allais donc d'abord m'occuper du fils à papa, puis de l'orphelin. J'installai ma valise sur le porte bagage et enlevai le chat de la cage en chantonnant l'Hedwige's theme. Drago, lui, prit son uniforme qu'il enfila rapidement, puis rangea ses affaires.

Jamais je n'avais été d'aussi bonne humeur. Quoique… non, en fait. Jamais.

- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

Je hochai la tête, puis compris avec un peu de retard, vu l'évidence de sa déclaration, où il voulait en venir. Mais oui voyons. Les présentations.

- Je m'appelle Anna.

- Anna comment ?

Enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à mon nom de famille ! Je lui offris un sourire mystérieux.

- Je garde la surprise pour la répartition, pouffai-je, ça risque d'être marant.

- Ah bon ? J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit-il plus par politesse que par intérêt. Tu es française, non ? D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

- De Suisse, répondis-je. On parle français là où je vis. Enfin… vivais.

- La Suisse ? Avec les Alpes ? Tu vivais dans un chalet ? s'enquit-il, et je me retins d'éclater de rire face à l'énormité du cliché.

- Oui, mentis-je effrontément. Dans la montagne. On a un énoooorme chalet, un peu à l'écart du village.

- C'est un village sorcier ? demanda-t-il en prenant l'air innocent.

- Oui.

- Tes parents sont sorciers, alors ?

- Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux. Depuis des générations.

Il poussa un tout petit soupir soulagé. Qu'il était prévisible !

- Tu voudrais aller dans quelle maison ? s'enquit-il.

- Sincèrement, je sais pas. En tout cas, pas Poufsouffle.

- Tu imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? dit-il, écoeuré. Je préfèrerais m'en aller tout de suite. Ce serait la honte sur ma famille. Je suis presque sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y est allée.

- Je me verrais bien à Serpentard, avouai-je en songeant à ma maison sur un site Internet. Mais Serdaigle est aussi une très bonne maison. Ou encore Gryffondor. De très bons sorciers en sont sortis, Dumbledore par exemple.

- Mon père trouve que la nomination de Dumbledore au poste de directeur est le pire qui ait pu arriver à Poudlard.

- J'ai rencontré Dumbledore, répondis-je, amusée, je l'ai trouvé très gentil et intelligent.

- Il empêche qu'il accepte n'importe qui à Poudlard, insista-t-il, ce monstre de garde chasse, par exemple.

- Ah oui, fis-je en haussant les épaules, j'ai entendu parler de lui.

Je me tus le temps de sortir le chat de la cage, grimaçant face à ses ongles acérés. Drago le suivit des yeux et demanda son nom.

- J'hésite entre Chris Colombus ou Tom, répondis-je.

- C'est stupide comme nom, Tom !

Prends ça dans les dents, Tom Felton. Je ris sous cape et engageai la conversation sur ses vacances. Pendant qu'il déblatérait un monologue d'enfant gâté sur le balai flambant neuf que lui avait offert son père, j'aperçus un reflet roux dans la vitre donnant sur le quai et reconnus la famille Weasley, flanquée de la silhouette chétive d'Harry.

Mon cœur recommença à faire des siennes. La vraie famille Weasley. Des vrais rouquins, mais surtout une Molly Weasley qui ne pouvait que paraître familière à tous les enfants qui avaient grandi avec les aventures d'Harry Potter.

La folle envie de quitter le compartiment et ce gamin pourri gaté m'envahit. Malheureusement, mon plan ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il me fallait endurer Drago, gagner sa confiance et le modeler pendant qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

J'attendis avec impatience que le train démarre et, poussée par l'adrénaline du départ, je me penchai vers Drago, Chris Colombus sur les genoux.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de rencontrer Harry Potter ? demandai-je avec sérieux.

- Le vrai Harry Potter ?

- Il n'y en a pas deux, patate, répliquai-je.

- Il est élève à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr qu'il est élève à Poudlard ! m'écriai-je, épouvantée à face à une idée aussi peu probable.

Harry sans Poudlard, ce n'était plus Harry !

- Tu le connais ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je, je l'ai rencontré au Chaudron Baveur.

- C'est super alors ! On y va ?

En trottinant dans le couloir, Chris Colombus ronronnant dans mes bras, j'eus du mal à cacher mon excitation. Il me sembla reconnaître quelques visages – dont ceux de Dean ou de Crabbe et Goyle – et après m'être baissée pour échapper à un magnifique feu d'artifice volant, je reconnus une tignasse d'un brun clair et terne. Le visage de la jeune fille était caché par le battant de la porte vitrée. Quand je me penchai pour mieux voir celle que j'avais reconnue, Chris Colombus m'échappa et retomba sur ses pattes. Je m'accroupis pour le rattraper de justesse et eus à peine le temps d'entendre la mise en garde de Drago qu'en me relevant, je me cognai la tête contre une masse molle en mouvement. Sonnée, je tombai sur les fesses et levai les yeux sur mon agresseur.

Comme je reconnaissais l'individu, un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ce n'était que le début des réjouissances.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Alors, la minute mode à la base était bien plus longue. Mais c'était tellement inintéressant que j'ai coupé les passages les plus chiants. La minute mode, dans un Self Insert, est extrêmement importante. Les Self Insert Dramione sont les plus choquants : quand Hermione devient une « femme », y a toujours le paragraphe qui décrit ses fringues en détail, quand elle va au bal qui n'a pas lieu d'être à Poudlard…<em>

_On fait ça parce qu'on est vachement tentées par tout ça, la mode, on veut laisser notre emprunte… et puis j'avais envie de le faire, pas seulement pour le plaisir mais aussi pour dénoncer cette habitude qu'ont les auteurs de SI à tendance Mary Sue d'imposer leur style ou le style qu'elles rêveraient d'avoir à leurs personnages, OC ou pas._

_Et puis, les presque punk ont la classe. (presque punk, c'est quand le seul accessoire punk qu'on a c'est un minuscule bracelet à clous parce qu'on est trop timide pour porter quelque chose de plus osé !)_

_Ah et euh, en ce qui concerne les vêtements que j'ai donnés à Anna, je l'ai fait après une rapide recherche sur le net ^^ La mode actuelle n'aurait pas fonctionné chez eux, et surtout c'est qu'il ne faut pas oublier l'âge de son corps. Une gamine de onze ans peut pas débarquer avec du maquillage, des talons, mini jupe taille haute et sac à main en cuir…_

_(Non non voyons, j'vous jure, c'est pas moi ça ._.)_

_Euh… voila, petite parenthèse mode terminée._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	3. Chapitre 3

Désolée pour le retard !

La suite est presque terminée.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR .

* * *

><p><em>... mais pas aujourd'hui, y a le Choixpeau qui parle. <em>

Je levai les yeux sur mon agresseur et un grand sourire se peignit sur mes lèvres. Face à moi, l'un des jumeaux Weasley – vu le double qui se tenait à ses côtés – se tenait le ventre un poussant un gémissement théâtral. En guise de rire, je laissai échapper un effroyable gloussement aigu.

Pitoyable.

Cependant, cela ne les perturba outre mesure. Même que mon rire les encouragea dans leurs simagrées. Le garçon aux dreadlocks qui les accompagnait se précipita pour soutenir le blessé tandis que l'autre faisait mine de s'évanouir d'inquiétude. Lee Jordan.

J'avais toujours imaginé les jumeaux et Lee comme immenses et vieux, vu qu'ils étaient plus vieux que les trois protagonistes et donc que moi-même quand j'ai commencé la lecture. Mais jamais comme des gamins.

- T'es pas trop mort ? m'enquis-je auprès de l'éborgné en me relevant.

- Geooorge… J'vais mourir, gémit celui que je devinai être Fred en attrapant l'épaule de son frère dans un geste mélodramatique.

Lee le laissa alors tomber volontairement et George se pencha sur lui, l'air ridiculement affecté.

J'éclatai de rire en chœur avec le ricanement de Drago. La porte du compartiment que j'avais lorgné avant ma chute s'ouvrit sur notre gauche et la fille aux cheveux crépus nous observa en fronçant les sourcils, l'air courroucé.

Je restai un instant sans voix, imitée quelques secondes plus tard par les garçons qui la jugèrent de bas en haut.

- D-Désolée, bégayai-je en sentant mes joues rougir d'excitation, désolée p-pour le bruit.

- C'est une invasion de première année, dis-moi George, commenta Fred.

- Ça grouille de partout Fred, approuva son jumeau.

- Désolée, répétai-je, incapable de trouver quoique ce soit d'autre pour faire meilleure figure.

Celle que j'avais pendant de longues années de solitude considérée comme ma meilleure amie et mon exemple nous toisa une nouvelle fois pour referma la porte dans un grand bruit.

Hermione. Hermione Granger. Et elle avait un sacré caractère.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Drago qui affichait la même expression méprisante que les jumeaux.

- Quelle chipie, commenta George.

- Je suis d'accord, marmonna Drago.

- Je m'appelle Anna, dis-je en leur offrant un grand sourire.

Les garçons jetèrent un dernier regard à la porte du compartiment d'Hermione et ils se présentèrent.

- Lee Jordan, fit-il en s'inclinant.

- Fred Weasley, dit le rouquin en me tendant une main solennelle.

- George, termina l'autre en la tendant à Drago.

Je serrai celle de Fred avec enthousiasme mais vis du coin de l'œil les sourcils de Drago se froncer et sa main se faire hésitante.

- … Drago Malefoy, fit-il en la serrant très brièvement.

Bon, je vous laisse imaginer le courant glacial qui s'insinua de Merlin-seul-sait-où parmi la troupe. Le visage des jumeaux s'était décomposé, seul Lee restait perplexe face à silence qui s'était installé.

Les deux familles ennemies ! Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Prise de panique, je m'exclamai :

- Vous sauriez pas où est Harry Potter ? O-On le cherche !

Presque un cri. Les trois garçons cessèrent de se dévisager et Fred dit :

- Ouais, je crois. Tu le connais ?

- Je l'ai rencontré au Chaudron Baveur, et vous ?

- Sur le quai.

- Il est avec Ron.

- On peut y aller ensemble, proposai-je en haussant innocemment les épaules.

- Ce serait bien de taper la causette avec le miraculé, tu trouves pas Fred ?

- Et comment, George !

- Et toi Lee ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

- Quête acceptée, dis-je d'une voix d'automate, mais personne ne comprit ma référence à World of Warcraft.

Bande d'incultes.

J'offris un sourire au visage sombre de Drago et l'attrapai par le bras, m'important peu de sa résistance et bientôt il finit par céder en soupirant.

Tu peux le modeler, ne cessais-je de me répéter pour me rassurer. Fais lui comprendre à quel point ils sont adorables. Apprend lui à découvrir la valeur des gens sans préjugés. Tu peux le faire, Anna. T'es la meilleure.

Oh oui, je suis de loin la meilleure. La preuve, après dix-sept ans de célibat, j'étais condamnée à encore six ans de solitude injuste. J'emmerde le destin.

Au moins, j'avais déjà un petit frère blond sur qui veiller, à qui apprendre le juste chemin. Comme Socrate. J'allais faire accoucher son Être véritable. Son esprit critique, quoi. Vive les cours de philo.

Harry s'était caché au fin fond du Poudlard Express, ma parole !

Enfin, les jumeaux reconnurent leur frère et pénétrèrent dans le compartiment avec grâce. Je fis de mon mieux pour nous faufiler entre eux et me précipitai sur Harry, tirant Drago derrière moi, rayonnante.

- Salut ! claironnai-je tandis que les jumeaux et Lee taquinaient Ron. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Son visage s'éclaira, certainement ravi de reconnaître une personne à peu près familière.

- Oui, je me souviens ! dit-il avant de lâcher un petit rire. Tu es celle qui a dix-sept ans, c'est ça ?

Je me rembrunis.

- J'étais en colère, répondis-je, désolée si j'ai été impolie.

- C'est pas grave. Anna, c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Et lui, c'est Drago Malefoy ! Il avait envie de te rencontrer.

- Ah, salut ! lui fit Harry avec un petit sourire. On s'est déjà rencontrés.

- Salut, répondit Drago avec la même expression gênée.

- On peut s'asseoir ? demandai-je.

- Oui, bien sûr ! fit-il avec un geste accueillant de la main.

Je me laissai tomber sur le banc à ses côtés et Chris Colombus miaula, certainement effrayé par tout ce beau monde, s'attirant un grattement de tête de la part de Drago, qui n'avait pas l'air de se sentir à sa place.

Maintenant, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. J'observai avec un grand sourire le pauvre Ron se faire harceler par ses aînés au sujet de je ne sais quelle affaire qu'il devait impérativement apporter avec lui. Les plus grands finirent par s'asseoir et Harry fit connaissance avec Lee.

Puis je fis la connaissance de Ron.

- Je suis Anna, enchantée !

- Ronald Weasley, fit le rouquin, mais on m'appelle Ron.

- Le petit Ronnie à sa maman, gloussa George. Elle pleurait de te voir partir, mais je sais pas si c'était de dépit ou de soulagement !

- Il n'y a pas de honte à être à sa maman, rétorquai-je. Moi, je suis plutôt à mon papa.

Drago sourit et Fred loucha en ma direction, tandis que Ron reprenait des couleurs suite à l'humiliation de son frère. Je pense lui avoir fait bonne impression.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la répartition, déclara George une fois le sujet de Poudlard abordé. L'infirmière est très gentille…

- … et très belle… continua Fred d'une voix rêveuse.

- … très compétente… non, vraiment, pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

Les enfants avaient blêmi.

- Moi, je sais comment on est répartis, fanfaronnai-je.

- Vraiment ? me railla Drago. J'y crois pas.

- Parce que tu sais, toi ? me moquai-je.

- Mon père ne me l'a pas dit pour me garder la surprise, rétorqua-t-il avec dignité.

- C'est très noble de sa part, pouffa Lee, comme ça tu ne sais pas quels sortilèges utiliser pour sauver ta peau !

- C'est vrai ! m'éclaffai-je. Vous allez faire dans vos culottes !

- Surtout avant, renchérit Fred avec un ricanement.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? s'enquit Harry d'une voix blanche. Je ne sais pas faire de magie !

Ron et Drago hochèrent la tête en chœur et j'élargis mon sourire à l'encontre d'Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil discret. Il me rendit une pâle imitation soulagée.

Chris Colombus avait fini par entrer en confiance avec la totalité du compartiment et se frottait contre les jambes de tout le monde en ronronnant, jouant avec les jumeaux, lorgnant Hedwige d'un air sombre du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière ne semblait pas non plus l'apprécier. Je me gavais de Chocogrenouilles et de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue. J'en avais eu une au gout de crotte de nez.

Petit à petit, Drago s'était déridé. Je me demandai s'il subsistait en lui une quelconque once de méfiance. Avec Harry et moi, en tout cas, il parlait sans gêne, vantant comme un gosse fier ses possessions sous mon regard amusé et celui, railleur, du trio de troisième année. Il cherchait, me semble-t-il, à impressionner Harry. Ce dernier semblait boire toutes ses paroles et quand vint l'heure de parler Quidditch, Harry se décida enfin à témoigner de son ignorance.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, le Quidditch ? dit-il en rougissant. Tu m'en as déjà parlé la dernière fois…

- Tu ne sais pas ? s'égosillèrent Drago et les jumeaux.

- J'ai vécu dans une famille de Moldus, répondit-il, gêné par leur incrédulité.

Drago plissa le nez de mépris.

- Je ne sais rien de la magie. Je suis sûr que je serai le pire élève de ma classe…

- Je t'assure que non, répliquai-je d'une voix ferme, parce qu'un nombre incroyable de sorciers nés-moldus se sont révélés extraordinairement puissants. J'ai entendu parler d'une fille née-moldue qui était tellement forte qu'on l'appelait Miss-je-sais-tout.

Je faisais mention d'Hermione, bien sûr. Drago déclara :

- N'empêche, d'après mon père les… nés-moldus « attrapent » la magie, comme ça, sans aucun ancêtre sorcier. Il trouve ça… bizarre.

- La magie, déclarai-je avec fougue, est quelque chose qu'on ne pourra jamais élucider. Les nés-moldus sont choisis par le destin, parce que les voies de la magie sont impénétrables. Ce sont des élus, si on veut.

Il y eut un petit silence et Lee me demanda avec de gros yeux :

- Quel âge t'as dit que t'avais, déjà ?

Oups. Trop de mots savants. Harry éclata de rire.

- Elle en a dix-sept, dit-il en gloussant.

- Mais nom ! m'emportai-je, rougissante.

- En parlant de magie, déclara Fred d'une voix sérieuse, on a appris un sort à Ron.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama George. Vas-y, Ronnie.

- Je m'appelle Ron, répliqua le plus jeune dont les oreilles devenaient rouges.

Il sortit Croûtard des replis de sa veste et le posa sur ses genoux avant de brandir sa baguette avec fierté.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge tandis que je me mordais les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Soleil, jonquille…

- Excusez-moi, fit une voix à la porte du compartiment.

Hum. Une légère, trèèès légère impression de déjà vu. J'aurais pu en réciter toutes les répliques. Je me retournai vers Hermione avec un sourire contaminé par mon envie de rire et elle y répondit par une version miniature légèrement surprise.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien.

- Non, répliqua Ron.

Le regard d'Hermione s'attarda sur la baguette de Ron et son esprit vif comprit sur le champ de quoi il en retournait.

- Oh, tu fais de la magie ? s'exclama-t-elle, rayonnante. Je peux regarder ?

- Ouais, répondit Ron, les oreilles aussi rouges que le Poudlard Express.

- Viens t'asseoir, lui proposai-je en poussant brusquement Drago jusqu'à l'extrémité du banc, ignorant ses protestations et tapotant gentiment la place qui s'était libérée.

- Merci !

Elle s'assit et je me penchai en avant pour avoir l'impression d'être moins serrée.

- Hum, hum…

_Soleil, jonquille et canari, _

_Que ce gros rat gris_

_En jaune soit colorié_

_De la tête jusqu'aux pieds ! _

J'éclatai de rire avec Drago, les jumeaux et Lee. Harry se retenait de pouffer par politesse et Hermione avait plissé le nez de dédain.

- Tu appelles ça jeter un sort ? Je n'appelle pas ça une réussite ! Moi je n'ai réussi à lancer que quelques sorts faciles, bien sûr, mais ça a marché à chaque fois !

Déjà vuuuuu !

Hermione observa le visage de chaque passager puis s'arrêta sur les lunettes rafistolées au scotch d'Harry. Un minuscule petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres apparut.

- Par exemple… (elle pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Harry qui eut l'air carrément affolé.) _Occulus reparo !_

Médusé, Harry retira ses lunettes pour prendre à témoin les autres garçons en soulevant malencontreusement une mèche de sa frange. Détail de la mort qui tue. C'est trop bon de découvrir les inédits.

- Nom d'une chouette ! Tu es Harry Potter ? Je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai lu un paquet de choses sur toi et je peux t'assurer qu'on parle de toi dans beaucoup de livres, comme par exemple…

Hermione était délicieusement chiante. Un amour.

- Moi je suis Anna ! m'empressai-je de dire en voyant un silence gênant s'installer face aux visages médusés de l'assistance.

- Anna comment ? dit-elle avec une petite rougeur sur les joues.

- C'est une surprise, répondis-je, souriante. Tu le sauras à la répartition.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça alors. Bon j'y vais. Vous… vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorcier, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- D'accord, merci !

Elle s'en alla en laissant les autres avec un petit sourire goguenard.

- Je pense qu'on a trouvé notre Miss-je-sais-tout, déclara Lee avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh, arrêtez, répliquai-je. Elle a l'air très gentille, elle était juste contente de rencontrer Harry Potter.

- On en a pas fait tout un fromage, nous, dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

- Mais oui…

Les discussions continuèrent de bon train et j'attendis avec impatience le retour d'Hermione qui cependant ne se fit pas. Elle se contenta de passer devant le compartiment en m'adressant un petit signe de la main avant de reprendre les jambes à son cou.

Les troisièmes années partirent une fois la nuit tombée et nous en fîmes de même avec Drago pour aller nous habiller. Je fis un petit tour sur moi-même pour sentir la cape voltiger autour de moi et m'observai dans le reflet du miroir pour être un minimum présentable. J'avais mal au ventre à cause de l'anxiété et les jambes flageolantes. Le train s'arrêta et je fis de mon mieux pour remettre Chris Colombus dans sa cage. Le bougre n'en avait pas tellement envie.

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, je suivis Drago jusqu'à l'extérieur du train sur le quai de Pré-au-lard. Il me fallut un petit moment pour m'habituer à la pénombre et une silhouette gigantesque se détacha des ténèbres, éclairée par les lumières du train, une torche énorme à la main.

Hagrid.

Je sentis un mouvement à mes côtés : Drago n'était pas rassuré. J'en menais pas large. Harry et Ron nous rejoignirent et après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, éblouis, Harry reconnu la silhouette de son ami et se précipita à sa rencontre sous nos yeux médusés.

Mais oui, je sais que Hagrid est gentil. Oui, je connais la scène. Oui, ouiii, puisqu'on traine avec Harry et Ron, on va devenir potes. Mais un truc aussi grand et sombre qui parle avec une voix rocailleuse, c'est grave flippant. Surtout que je n'ai que onze ans, voyons ! (bon, d'accord, mon dernier argument ne tient pas la route.)

Pas très rassurés, nous le suivîmes en contrebas de la station dans une grotte humide qui nous agressait de temps à autres de goutes glacées. Titubants, nous rejoignîmes le petit bout de lac intérieur dans lequel flottaient une douzaine de barques en bois surplombées de lampes à huile. Je n'étais pas très rassurée. J'en oubliais la raison de cette mise en scène. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était rejoindre les diligences tirées par les Sombrals que je ne pourrais voir. Enfin je crois. Ça compte, la mort de mon poisson rouge obèse ?

Je m'installai avec Drago, guettant toujours du coin de l'œil les deux gorilles que j'imaginais être Crabbe et Goyle. Comme par magie – encore et toujours – les barques se mirent à avancer d'elles-mêmes et je me souvins d'une théorie que j'avais étant enfant quant à ce phénomène. Il devait y avoir une énorme tige sous la barre reliée à des rails tout au fond du lac et qui faisaient croire à l'avancée autonome des bateaux.

Un vague sourire se dessina sous mes lèvres, mais je n'oubliais pas le calmar géant, les strangulots et les sirènes. Je frissonnai au moment où nous quittâmes la grotte et continuâmes le long d'une falaise.

Au tournant, j'oubliai mes craintes pour pousser les mêmes cris ébahis que les autres enfants.

Comment avais-je pu oublier _ça_ ? Comment avais-je pu oublier cette monstruosité d'émotions qui ne tardèrent pas à inonder mes joues ?

C'était comme si je l'avais toujours vu derrière mes paupières closes, à m'attendre ainsi brillant de mille feux, dégageant cette austérité puissante et accueillante. Ses tours frôlaient le ciel et étaient innombrables, les dédales de couloirs se devinaient facilement et s'il me fallait comparer sa taille… disons qu'il serait fou de l'imaginer plus petit que Versailles. Radicalement. Même si je ne suis jamais allée à Versailles.

Qu'importe ma maison. J'aimais déjà Poudlard. Je l'avais toujours aimé.

Drago s'enquit de mon état et je lui mentis en prétextant l'éloignement de ma famille. Il me prendrait certainement pour un bébé, mais sans doute n'avait-il jamais réalisé un rêve de cette envergure, un rêve qui ne pourrait même pas être le souhait le plus cher à notre cœur tant il est invraisemblable. Je m'en voulus d'avoir cessé d'y croire.

Les rives atteintes, nous suivîmes Hagrid en procession sans quitter le château des yeux, levant petit à petit la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser tout entier de notre vue.

Une nouvelle vague de larmes m'assaillit en traversant les portes menant au hall d'entrée et je cachai rapidement mon visage dans la cape pour l'y essuyer, cherchant à garder une certaine forme d'anonymat. Je ne voulais pas être considérée comme la gamine pleurnicharde, sachant que je ne le suis absolument pas. Drago continuait à m'observer d'un air sceptique mais je repris contenance et observai, le cœur battant, l'arrivée de McGonagall.

C'était une femme très grande et mince entre deux âges, avec une expression terriblement sévère qui était accentuée par son chignon strict et sa longue robe émeraude. L'image exacte que j'avais toujours vue entre les lignes. Un terrible frisson me parcourut l'échine. Avec Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall était mon personnage préféré.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! dit-elle d'une voix fidèle à l'austérité du personnage. Dans quelques instants, vous traverserez les portes derrière moi et vous joindrez aux autres élèves afin d'être répartis dans les quatre différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Minerva marqua un temps de pause, laissant le temps aux élèves de digérer ces informations. Moi, je buvais ses paroles comme s'il s'était agi d'Ice Tea.

- Elles seront pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison, toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. La maison qui aura gagné le plus de points à la fin de l'année gagnera la coupe des maisons. Bien ! s'exclama-t-elle alors, nous faisant sursauter. Je vais m'occuper des derniers préparatifs, profitez-en pour vous recoiffer, ou bien pour reprendre vos esprits en ce qui concerne les plus émotifs…

Elle me fixa en déclarant ces derniers mots puis disparut dans la Grande Salle d'où s'échappait l'écho de bavardages réjouis. Devant moi, Harry plaqua une main sur ses cheveux, Ron essuya son nez et Hermione glissa quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles, ne donnant à ses cheveux que plus de volume.

Des murmures s'élevaient de toutes parts. Chacun tenait à donner sa propre version de la répartition. L'air suffisant, je restai silencieuse, et quand McGonagall fit son retour, je bombai fièrement le torse. Pas question qu'elle me considère comme une faiblarde.

Toute excitée, je suivis la procession d'un pas sautillant en encourageant d'un grand sourire les expressions livides des autres gamins. Quelle bande de froussards… On nous applaudissait. Quand Harry, Ron, Drago et moi passâmes à la hauteur des jumeaux Weasley, nous eûmes droit à une véritable ovation à laquelle je fus la seule à répondre d'un clin d'œil et de deux doigts pliés made in rock'n'roll. lml

Malgré tout, l'idée de monter sur un tabouret devant tout ce monde avait quelque chose d'angoissant.

- Quand je dirai votre nom, déclara Minerva une fois le silence revenu, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête.

En voyant le dit Choixpeau, je priai pour ne pas attraper de poux. Plus miteux, tu meurs.

Ce fut mon tour quand Milicent Bullstrode fut répartie à Serpentard.

- Do Castelo…. (Minerva s'éclaircit la voix et reprit en balbutiant : ) D-Do Castelo Cerqueira O'Blue Maria Anna Plumesse.

Dumbledore gloussa en me faisant un petit clin d'œil et la Grande Salle partit d'un pouffement unanime tandis que je m'avançais d'un pas joyeux (sans même trébucher sur ma robe, pas mal hein ?) vers le banc où McGonagall déposa l'immense Choixpeau sur ma tête.

- Tiens ! fit une petite voix doucereuse au fin fond de mes oreilles. Tu n'as pas onze ans.

- J'en ai dix-sept, répondis-je en chuchotant.

- Oui, oui, Dumbledore m'a parlé de toi… eh bien… tu es sournoise et manipulatrice, le parfait profil des Serpentard…

- Génial ! fis-je, flattée d'appartenir à ma maison favorite.

- Cependant, je vois beaucoup de paresse, et paradoxalement une soif de connaissances du monde magique qui te rendra très studieuse… Serdaigle te conviendrait tout aussi bien…

- Pas de courage ? soupirai-je, dépitée.

- Tu as plutôt tendance à fuir, mais ta loyauté est sans failles, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça peut donner…

- Je vais à Serpentard, décrétai-je. Cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

- Soit, répliqua le Choixpeau. SERPENTARD !

Un ouragan de cris à ma droite me fit sursauter et j'émergeai en souriant, captant au passage le regard ravi de Drago et ceux septiques du futur trio. Je leur adressai tout de même un signe de la main radieux et rejoignis, la boule au ventre, la table où Voldemort avait pris ses repas. J'avais été répartie. J'étais officielle. J'avais ma maison – certes, elle ne serait pas aussi chaleureuse que Gryffondor – et ma nouvelle famille. J'appartenais à Poudlard. À grand peine, je cachai une nouvelle montée de larmes.

On m'accueillit gentiment et je fis la connaissance du préfet-en-chef, un type assez mignon du nom de Jonas Simon. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, il m'apparut tout aussi imbu de sa personne que l'était Percy Weasley.

Ce fut bientôt le tour d'Hermione et j'entendis quelqu'un à notre table critiquer sa chevelure. Je serrai les poings. Hermione était une petite fille adorable. Je constatai avec amusement les moues dépitées d'Harry et Ron à sa répartition à Gryffondor.

Neville était un garçon avec une bouille toute mignonne. Sa répartition fut des plus maladroites

Quant à Malefoy… de nouveaux frissons parcoururent mon échine quand le Choixpeau s'écria « SERPENTARD ! » en effleurant à peine ses cheveux et il vint s'installer à côté de moi avec un sourire dépourvu de toute supériorité. Il avait l'air rassuré. Son père pourrait être fier de lui.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'en arriver à Harry. Pansy vint s'installer à mes côtés, l'air suffisant – il fallait que je la matte, elle aussi – et c'est en sursautant que j'entendis McGonagall prononcer d'une voix plus forte que tantôt :

- Harry Potter !

Ce fut un tumulte de chuchotements précipités. Drago redressa les épaules, ignorant la surprise des autres en tant que privilégié pour aborder une expression d'extrême suffisance. En effet, quel grand privilège que d'avoir été présenté à un gosse paumé arborant une affreuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair… Hum. Comment ça, moi aussi j'en suis fière ?

- Elle a dit Harry Potter ?

- Le Harry Potter ?

Cependant, Drago et moi nous penchâmes vers l'avant pour voir l'issue de la répartition. Je la connaissais, bien entendu. Ce que je voulais voir, c'était le visage de mon Harry, ses expressions mais avant tout sa joie d'échapper à la maison qui avait vu grandir le meurtrier de ses parents.

Le visage cramoisi, Harry trébucha jusqu'à l'avant de la scène et malheureusement pour ma curiosité de lectrice obsessionnelle, son visage fut caché par ce chapeau définitivement trop grand pour des enfants de onze ans.

Trois longues minutes s'écoulèrent ou personne n'osa faire le moindre bruit. Chaque maison retenait sa respiration, Dumbledore s'était penché en avant pour démontrer son intérêt. Bien sûr, s'il avait lu le tome six que je lui avais prêté, il connaissait déjà la maison de mon brun préféré. Je pense qu'il ressentait la même curiosité que moi face aux faits.

- GRYFFONDOR !

J'applaudis chaudement tandis que la maison des Gryffons hurlait à pleins poumons et m'attirai de ce fait des regards surpris, mais je n'en avais cure, et certains Serpentard m'imitèrent sobrement. Drago tirait la gueule.

- Oh, t'inquiète pas, lui fis-je en riant. Je compte bien le coller !

- Vraiment ?

- Tu peux le coller avec moi si tu veux ! dis-je, souriante.

Drago haussa les épaules et je levai discrètement les yeux au ciel. J'avais plutôt intérêt à me faire une place parmi les serpents.

Ron fut bien évidemment envoyé à Gryffondor et je dus faire un effort monstre pour éviter d'afficher ma joie injustifiée aux yeux des autres.

Dumbledre se leva. Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois.

- Bienvenue ! Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant de commencer le banquet, je voudrais dire quelques mots : …

Leur signification m'échappa. Après tout, je suis francophone, mais des gloussements ou des soupirs méprisants fusèrent tout autour de moi.

- Je vous remercie.

Et là, me faisant sursauter, les plats se sont remplis d'un seul coup, comme dans le fondu d'un film. Une odeur savoureuse me monta aux narines pour me faire saliver et je regardai tous les plats m'entourant avec un ébahissement proche de l'indécence. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de ma faim.

Alors que je me servais une immense assiette de patates au beurre, le souvenir de mon régime à longue durée me vint à l'esprit et je reposai cinq patates dans le socle, un peu moins enthousiaste. À côté de moi, Drago s'empiffrait.

Je venais d'en finir avec mon succulent rôti quand je sentis quelque chose de froid glisser le long de mon dos et je me retournai, horrifiée, vers le Baron Sanglant. J'eus du mal à ne pas faire dans ma culotte.

Je bavardai avec Drago une nouvelle fois sur ses vacances extraordinaires et petit à petit je me créai moi aussi une vie.

J'étais Maria Anna Plumesse Do Castelo Cerqueira O'Blue. Ma mère venait d'une très ancienne famille de Sang-Purs portugaise et très à cheval sur les coutumes, ce qui expliquait mon nom à rallonge. Mon père était irlandais et s'amusait à raconter que notre plus ancien ancêtre était le disciple de Merlin en personne. À la suite d'un conflit familial, nous vînmes nous installer en Suisse pour agrandir notre fortune. J'avais deux grandes sœurs, Maria Laurinda Helen et Maria Mary (j'étais à cours d'inspiration pour ce dernier prénom). Drago me demanda de parler portugais et je crois bien l'avoir impressionné avec ma maîtrise de ces trois langues qu'étaient l'anglais scolaire, le français et le portugais.

Pour l'instant, je faisais un sans faute.

En réalité, je ne suis qu'une simple fille d'immigrés portugais ayant échappé à la pauvreté de leur pays natal pour chercher fortune à Genève. Je suis tout sauf Sang-Pur, je peux l'assurer. Dans ma famille, on est catholiques, normaux et génétiquement dépressifs sinon rien.

Le ventre bien repu et bientôt somnolente, je laissai tomber ma tête sur ma main pour observer la Grande Salle qui m'avait toujours impressionnée au travers des films. In real life, elle était encore plus grande que le mot même. On aurait dit que le plafond n'existait pas et nous nous retrouvions à ciel découvert, pouvant même compter les étoiles avant de s'endormir sur le dessert. C'était une idée… Un frisson me parcourut à l'idée de ce que je vivrais dans ce château, frisson qui s'accentua encore plus à l'idée du lendemain que je passerais à arpenter les couloirs de long en large.

Jonas Simon – vous savez, le préfet – ordonna alors aux petits de le suivre et je me levai docilement, le sourire aux lèvres. Drago bâillait à mes côtés et quand nous traversâmes la porte pour rejoindre le hall, croisant les Gryffondor, je trottinai jusqu'à eux en donnant au passage un petit coup sur le bras de Drago. Il me suivit et j'attrapai Ron par le bras.

- Hey ! dis-je en souriant.

- Salut ! firent Harry et Ron en me souriant.

- C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison, commentai-je, mais…

- Vous nous snobez pas, les Serpentard ? s'enquit alors un des jumeaux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait ça, répondis-je en prenant à Drago à témoin qui fut bien obligé, par diplomatie, d'hocher la tête.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, ricana l'autre jumeau.

- Tu veux qu'on parie ? m'enquis-je en bombant le torse.

- Oui !

- Celui qui perd offre une Bièraubeurre au gagnant, déclara l'un des rouquins.

- Marché conclu. Je te préviens, j'adore les Bièraubeurre.

Je leur serrai à la main sous le regard goguenard de Drago et Ron. Ce dernier déclara :

- Il ne faut jamais parier avec eux.

- Il ne faut jamais parier avec moi, répliquai-je.

- Les premières années, suivez moi ! cria alors Percy, bientôt imité par notre préfet à nous.

Percy était relativement mignon, remarquai-je.

Les Gryffons nous souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et comme je faisais marche arrière pour rejoindre mon groupe, j'aperçus Hermione qui nous observait discrètement et le cœur serré à l'idée des mauvais moments qu'elle allait passer, je lui fis un grand sourire auquel elle répondit avec soulagement.

Nous descendîmes aux cachots en passant devant un bon nombre de portes en bois moisi par l'humidité. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, remarquai-je après deux frissons. Sans doute le sommeil nous jouait-il des tours.

Un mur vide nous servait de cul-de-sac.

- Pour entrer dans la salle commune, il faut toujours donner le mot de passe. Il change une fois tous les deux mois, déclara Jonas. _Prestance_.

Le mur s'effaça pour laisser place à un petit couloir faiblement éclairé et nous y entrâmes timidement.

Peut-être bien que la Salle Commune des Serpentard était un peu austère peut-être bien que la décoration n'était pas des plus gaies, vu les crânes en Crystal installés ci et là. Mais une impression de noblesse se dégageait de chaque espace, quelque chose de mystique qui vous prenait les tripes. Nous nous trouvions sous le lac et les hautes fenêtres ouvragées donnaient sur les profondeurs sombres de l'eau. Au dessus de nous, quantité de lustres noirs suspendus par des chaines éclairaient la salle encore désertée par les élèves d'années supérieures.

- C'est beau, chuchotai-je à Drago qui hocha la tête, lui aussi intimidé.

- Les filles, vous rejoignez votre dortoir par ici (il désigna une porte sombre et ouvragée à sa gauche) et les garçons, c'est à droite. Vous occuperez tous les chambres du troisième niveau. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous trouver dans les couloirs au-delà de dix-neuf heures trente et n'êtes autorisés à le quitter qu'à partir de cinq heures et demie.

Il était étrange de savourer à ce point des détails insignifiants.

- Il faut savoir faire preuve de respect pour les aînés, continua le préfet. Les plus jeunes doivent être silencieux à partir de vingt heures pour que les autres puissent travailler correctement.

Sur ce, il nous congédia. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à Drago et m'avançai vers notre dortoir, suivie par les autres petites filles. Timidement, nous nous avançâmes dans le couloir menant à un escalier en colimaçon qui était, à vrai dire, magnifique. Les murs étaient en verre et donnaient eux aussi sur le lac. Des bougies flottantes éclairaient notre cheminement et après avoir déchiffré une ancienne plaque indiquant le cinquième niveau sous nos pieds, nous descendîmes deux étages pour arriver devant notre dortoir dans lequel nous pénétrâmes silencieusement.

C'était une grande pièce circulaire parsemée de hautes fenêtres face auxquelles nous attendaient nos lits à baldaquins, aux rideaux de velours vert. Nous avions chacune une armoire installée contre les trumeaux ainsi qu'une table de chevet et nos coffres au pied des lits.

J'avais une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux et rejoignis le lit occupé par un Chris Colombus ronronnant. Je lui caressai tendrement la nuque et il ouvrit mollement ses yeux pour pouvoir me reconnaître avant de replonger dans la paresse.

Le plus beau, c'étaient quand même l'écharpe aux couleurs de ma maison, ma cravate et mon blason déposés soigneusement sur mon oreiller. Je caressai du bout des doigts le serpent qui s'incurvait sur le motif et plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour taire mes sanglots comblés.

Fallait vraiment que j'arrête de pleurer comme une gamine de onze ans.

Sur ma table de chevet m'attendait une lettre posée bien en évidence. Une écriture fine et penchée avait inscrit mon nom sur l'enveloppe.

Dumbledore, compris-je aussitôt.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! :D<em>

_Une review ? _

_Plume._


	4. Chapitre 4

_Désolée pour le retard :X _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>J'avais dix-sept ans, je pouvais donc me déplacer le soir sans m'attirer de problèmes – du moins, aux yeux de Dumbledore. Et ça marchait encore mieux si je me trimballais avec la lettre qu'il m'avait adressée. Je prétextai aux autres filles un oubli dans la Grande-Salle et quittai le dortoir pour rejoindre timidement la Salle Commune où mes « aînés » glandaient sur les fauteuils, se racontant sans doute quelques anecdotes vacancières.<p>

Dumbledore me demandait de le rejoindre dans son bureau, et il m'avait dessiné un plan maladroit qui m'avait arraché un sourire.

Il n'était que neuf heures mais malgré tout je tombais de sommeil. Bâillant à n'en plus pouvoir, je montai jusqu'au deuxième étage, faisant preuve d'un sens de l'orientation inconnu jusque là.

La gargouille était imposante. Une nouvelle fois, je me sentis minuscule alors qu'en temps normal j'étais la fille la plus grande de la classe. J'observai timidement la statue et lui chuchotai le mot de passe : « Chocogrenouilles ».

La statue s'écarta et me laissa grimper sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui se mit à tourner sur lui-même si longtemps que j'en eus le tournis. Enfin, la porte en chêne apparut au dessus d'un palier et j'y frappai assez fort pour m'en meurtrir la jointure des doigts. La voix du tant vénéré Dumbledore m'invita à entrer.

Il cherchait un livre dans la bibliothèque et se retourna pour m'offrir un sourire bienveillant auquel je répondis en rougissant.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, j'essaye de retrouver ton livre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'utilisez pas le sortilège d'attraction ? m'enquis-je en m'installant timidement sur le siège rembourré de velours écarlate.

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'utiliser la magie quand on peut se débrouiller par soi-même, répondit-il avec sagesse.

- C'est une bien belle philosophie, commentai-je.

- C'est vrai, rit-il. Voila, je l'ai.

Dumbledore fit demi tour et vint s'installer à son bureau envahi par un bric-à-brac ahurissant et me tendit par-dessus son bordel ce qui pouvait se comparer à ma bible.

- Vous avez lu ? m'enquis-je.

- Oui.

- Et…

- Je sais, Anna, dit-il avec douceur.

Je détournai les yeux, gênée.

- Alors ne mettez pas la bague, déclarai-je en évitant de le regarder.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Vous devinerez qu'il s'agit d'une Relique de la Mort.

- Une Relique… Tu sais aussi pour… ? s'étonna-t-il, ahuri.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé le conte.

- Je vois…

Dumbledore soupira et posa un regard sur le perchoir vide de Fumseck.

- Dis-moi quel est ton plan.

- J'ai décidé d'aller à Serpentard, répondis-je.

- À contrecoeur ?

- Pas vraiment, souris-je. Le Choixpeau a déclaré dès le début que Serpentard serait la maison qui me conviendrait le mieux. J'ai rencontré Drago Malefoy et sa famille à King's Cross.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont bien accueillie ?

- Ils étaient un peu sceptiques, mais je crois que je suis devenue amie avec Drago.

Je résumai rapidement ma journée en décrivant ma rencontre avec chaque personnage et la subtilité avec laquelle j'avais entraîné Drago dans mon approche des Gryffons.

- Et puis, il y a Hermione à qui je montre ma gentillesse, mais c'est normal qu'elle soit rejetée par les autres dès le début. Je compte devenir son amie dès maintenant, parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être rejetée par les autres enfants.

- Tu l'as aussi été ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ben oui, répondis-je en rougissant. À onze ans, tout le monde se moquait de moi parce que je ne parlais que d'Harry Potter. Je me souviens que j'avais coupé une mèche de cheveux à un garçon de ma classe et je voulais lui jeter un mauvais sort…

- Ça a marché ? gloussa Dumbledore.

- Non, je ne savais pas comment faire.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un rire puis ôta un parchemin vierge de toutes ses affaires ainsi qu'une plume majestueusement énorme.

- J'aimerais connaître les détails de ton identité.

- Ouip, déclarai-je. Je suis Maria Anna Plumesse Do Castelo Cerqueira O'Blue. J'ai appris par cœur mon nom... Mes parents sont Sang-Pur – c'est plus simple pour me faire intégrer par les Serpentard comme ça – et ils vivent en Suisse, dans un immense chalet à côté d'un village sorcier. Mon père est irlandais et ma mère est portugaise. J'ai deux grandes sœurs, aussi.

- Tu n'as pas lésiné sur les détails, commenta le directeur.

- Oh non, c'est assez drôle si vous voulez savoir.

- Tu as été à Serpentard, comme on l'avait déjà prévu…

- J'irai de temps en temps dans la salle commune des Gryffons, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Enfin, du moment que c'est autorisé…

- Il n'y a rien qui l'interdise, mais ce n'est pas dit que tu y sois bien accueillie.

- Si je ne me comporte pas comme Drago et sa clique dans les livres, ça devrait bien se passer, j'imagine, répondis-je, songeuse. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour Quirrell ?

- Serait-ce si mauvais de laisser Harry rencontrer Voldemort une première fois ?

- Je ne pense pas, dis-je lentement. S'il ne lui fait pas face une première fois… peut-être… l'Horcruxe…

Je me tus, incertaine que le moment soit bien choisi pour me lancer dans ce sujet.

- Je sais des choses… que… peut-être…

Je sais qu'Harry doit mourir, songeai-je avec force. Seul le silence de Dumbledore me répondit.

- Et comment fonctionne le sort ? finit-il par s'enquérir.

- Tip top, répondis-je. Je maîtrise parfaitement l'anglais, même si parfois j'ai du mal à saisir le sens de certains mots.

- C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'équivalent en français. Tu finiras par t'y habituer.

- C'est cool, dis-je. Maintenant, je suis trilingue.

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, j'étais déjà réveillée, incapable de m'endormir à l'idée de l'aventure qui m'attendait. Une douce lueur verdâtre était venue éclairer mon visage et ce fut avec une vigueur peu habituelle que je sortis de mon lit, bientôt imitée par les autres filles du dortoir qui devaient être dans le même état d'excitation que moi.<p>

- Comment vous vous appelez ? demandai-je en fouillant dans ma valise à la recherche d'une robe bien propre.

- Pansy Parkinson.

- Millicent Bullstrode.

- Daphné Greengrass.

- Anna, dis-je à mon tour en me retournant pour leur sourire.

- T'as un nom plus long que ça, déclara Millicent en me faisant un petit sourire.

Cette jeune fille n'avait décidément pas été gâtée par la nature. Le visage joufflu, un ventre proéminent pour des jambes ridiculement maigres et des yeux protubérants, elle avait cependant un regard doux sous d'épaisses lunettes encore plus ringardes que celles d'Harry.

- Euh, oui... mais c'est la honte, mentis-je.

J'étais encore trop endormie pour pouvoir me rappeler de mon nom à rallonge.

Chris Colombus vint alors se frotter à ma jambe, apparaissant de nulle part et je le laissai me tourner autour tandis que je rangeais mes habits dans l'armoire. Les cours commençaient à huit heures, il n'était que six heures du matin.

- Quelqu'un veut se doucher ? s'enquit Pansy, enfilant son peignoir en frissonnant.

- Moi, dis-je, heureuse de pouvoir expérimenter les douches de Poudlard (en espérant qu'aucun Basilic ne vienne à ma rencontre). Mais pas tout de suite.

Ce fut un début de matinée tranquille pendant lequelle je pus créer quelques contacts avec les filles de Serpentard. Bien entendu, je me méfiais un peu de Pansy. C'était cependant une jeune fille plutôt mignonne, avec un visage fin et de longs cheveux bruns et lisses. Daphné était elle aussi très jolie, blonde aux cheveux bouclés et je peux vous assurer que j'enviais sa magnifique chevelure. Songer que sa petite sœur épouserait un jour Drago me gênait clairement, étant une Dramioniste affirmée et combative.

La salle de bain était grande et propre, offrant deux cabines à l'ancienne face à un double lavabo doré surplombé d'un miroir grandiloquent. Tandis que Millicent finissait de se doucher, je paressais dans le lit, occupée à caresser Chris qui n'en finissait plus de ronronner, observant les poissons passer devant ma fenêtre, et je dus quitter mon chat à regret pour monter dans la Salle Commune où Drago m'attendait déjà. Il discutait avec un grand garçon noir au visage fin et deux gorilles, avachi dans un fauteuil. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour trouver leur identité.

- Salut ! dis-je en le rejoignant, quittant de ce fait les fillettes qui prirent directement la direction de la sortie. Bien dormi ?

- Ouais, fit Drago en levant les yeux vers moi. Et toi ?

- Pas beaucoup dormi, avouai-je. J'étais trop impatiente.

- C'est qui ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Anna… euh… fit Drago.

Je poussai un long soupir et lâchai d'une traite mon faux nom d'une voix qui se voulait monocorde :

- Maria Anna Plumesse Do Castelo Cerqueira O'Blue, à votre service.

Les deux gorilles s'esclaffèrent, Drago et Blaise esquissèrent un sourire.

- Et comment est-ce que les profs vont t'appeler ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Ben… Miss DCCO, j'imagine, plaisantai-je.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les cerveaux du quatuor cherchèrent à comprendre mon abréviation, avant de se moquer gentiment.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Blaise Zabini, déclara celui que je trouvais de plus en plus adorablement charmant.

Sans doute serait-il un tombeur plus tard. Suis-je bête ! Il le serait avec certitude, vu toutes les fan girls qu'on pouvait trouver sur le fandom…

- Lui c'est Vincent Crabbe, et l'autre c'est Gregory Goyle, dit Drago d'un air suffisant.

- Salut, dirent les monstres en cœur.

- C'est un réel plaisir, dis-je d'une voix pompeuse. J'ai faim, vous venez avec moi ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'avait attendu. J'en rougis de plaisir. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il m'apprécie – peut-être était-ce mon sang prétendument pur… Et puis, avec ma silhouette d'enfant et mon visage dépourvu d'acné, je n'étais pas franchement laide. Pas encore.

Nous quittâmes tranquillement la Salle Commune pour rejoindre le hall, pressant le pas dans les cachots car il y faisait vraiment froid.

Il était sept heures vingt et les tables relativement vides. Avec une fierté sans nom, je m'assis à la table de [i]ma[/i] maison à [i]moi[/i] et observai avec délice les montagnes de toast encore fumantes devant moi, les corn flakes en forme de balais et le porridge qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : être engloutis !

Je ne me gênai pas et pris trois toast que je recouvris de beurre et de marmelade. Une tasse de café – sous l'œil intrigué des enfants encore au stade du chocolat chaud – et un jus d'orange sous la main, j'engloutis mon repas en une fraction de seconde, oubliant mon régime, et pus observer la Grande Salle se remplir peu à peu. Mon cœur s'emballa à la vue d'Harry et Ron – ce dernier me fit un petit signe de la main quand il me vit l'observer – puis bientôt Hermione, encore plus décoiffée que la veille et l'air hagard.

Drago, qui était assis à côté de moi, ne tarda pas à se moquer de ses cheveux et de sa cape froissée.

- On dirait qu'elle a dormi avec, ricana-t-il.

- Peut-être qu'elle a mal plié sa cape en faisant ses bagages, commentai-je en cachant mon visage derrière ma tasse de café.

- Elle a pas une mère pour s'en occuper ?

Je ne répondis pas, préférant retarder les moqueries qui harcèleraient bientôt Hermione par rapport à ses origines.

C'est alors que le plus charismatique et effrayant – et pas très séduisant – des professeurs fit son apparition : Severus Rogue. Ébahie, je le vis arriver sur ma gauche et distribuer patiemment l'emploi du temps des élèves de sa maison. Il s'attarda sur le cas des sixièmes, particulièrement agréable, contrairement à ce à quoi nous avions droit dans les livres, nous les lecteurs un peu Gryffons sur les bords. Drago et lui s'échangèrent des formules de politesse chaleureuses. Quand Rogue s'enquit de mon nom, je fus dans l'incapacité d'aligner deux mots.

Si son visage était cireux et ridé par les épreuves, sa chevelure sombre luisante sous le soleil de cette première journée de cours et son nez aussi crochu que la plus vilaine des sorcières, il n'en était pas moins que ses yeux étaient magnifiquement perçants, de quoi vous en couper la voix. Il dégageait une prestance incomparable avec ses vêtements sombres et amples et je me sentis rougir à le fixer de cette façon.

- Maria… Maria Anna Plumesse…

- Ah, vous êtes le nom à rallonge, ricana-t-il en sortant une feuille de sa liasse avant de la tapoter du bout de sa baguette.

- Oui, murmurai-je en rougissant. Désolée…

Rogue haussa un sourcil puis continua sa ronde jusqu'à Pansy tandis que je demandais l'emploi du temps de Drago pour le comparer avec le mien. Sauf en ce qui concernait l'Astronomie que j'avais le mercredi soir et que lui le jeudi, nous étions ensemble dans tous les cours.

- Super, ça fait au moins une tête que je connais, déclarai-je en souriant.

- Ouais.

Nous commencions la semaine avec un double cours de métamorphose, ce qui me convenait parfaitement ! Le professeur McGonagall, aux côtés de Molly Weasley, était mon personnage féminin préféré de la saga.

C'était une femme stricte et au regard sévère, mais malgré tout une excellente enseignante qui nous dispensait des explications très détaillées. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'avais déjà en tête le but de ce premier cours depuis des années, mais il se révéla extrêmement simple d'effectuer l'exercice (transformer une allumette en aiguille). Le professeur accorda cinq points à Serpentard pour mon exploit et deux points à Gryffondor pour celui d'Hermione. J'avais désormais le respect de McGonagall. Le rêve.

Bon sang. J'avais été meilleure qu'Hermione.

Ce fut bien la seule fois. L'après-midi, en cours d'enchantements, ce fut Hermione qui eut les premiers résultats tandis que j'avais à peine réussi à faire frémir mon verre de terre presque au même temps que Drago. Cela nous rapporta à tous les deux deux points pour notre maison.

Ce fut avec délectation que je pris la direction de la Bibliothèque après en avoir demandé le chemin à Jonas-le-Préfet. Hermione s'y trouvait déjà, stupéfiée face la grandeur du lieu et je la rejoignis timidement, parcourue de frissons d'exaltation.

- Ça te dit qu'on fasse le devoir de métamorphose ensemble ? osai-je lui demander.

Elle accepta à cœur joie et je crois ne jamais avoir éprouvé autant de félicité à discuter avec un enfant. Hermione était indéniablement intelligente et sa supériorité décrite dans les livres n'avait nulle raison de se présenter à moi la petite m'apparut comme une personne tout à fait humble et bien élevée, à l'esprit vif et nous terminâmes notre devoir basique sur « Qu'est-ce que la métamorphose ? » en moins d'une heure. Le reste du temps, nous le passâmes à errer dans les rayons où je dénichai un livre sur le sortilège d'Attraction que je comptais bien étudier pendant mon temps libre. J'avais toujours rêvé de l'utiliser, c'est super pratique pour retrouver ses lunettes quand on les a perdues.

Le lendemain matin, je n'avais pas cours et je passai mon temps libre à aider Drago avec son devoir puis à jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec Blaise – avec qui je m'entendais particulièrement bien, partageant son sens de l'humour -, conseillée par Drago, tant et si bien que je perdis lamentablement au moment même où midi sonnait.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment quant au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et souhaitais protéger Harry c'est pour ça que je m'installai à côté de lui tandis que Drago rejoignait Crabbe. Je ne quittais pas des yeux le turban de Quirrell et m'attendais à voir Harry plaquer une main contre sa cicatrice à tout moment.

Le regard insistant que posait le Mangemort sur le survivant ne m'échappa pas et j'eus tout le mal du monde à ne pas le menacer du regard. Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Si Hermione ne tarda pas à écoper du surnom de « Miss-je-sais-tout », je devins rapidement « Miss-nom-à-rallonge ». Je passai mon mercredi à arpenter le parc de Poudlard en compagnie de Drago et plaisantai le soir venu avec Ron et Harry pour un travail de groupe sur le dessin de la constellation à laquelle nous étions assignés. Après un cours de Botanique assommant durant lequel nous primes des notes au sujet des différentes sortes de terre, nous prîmes la direction du parc pour notre premier cours de vol.

Mrs Bibine ne tarda pas à m'affubler de ce sobriquet lors de l'appel.

- Miss Do Castelo… Eh bien, ça, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un nom ! s'exclama-t-elle sous les gloussements stupides de la classe.

Drago avait attendu le cours de vol avec une impatience frôlant l'indécence, proclamant à qui voulait l'entendre – c'est-à-dire Blaise, les gorilles et moi - qu'il avait déjà affronté l'attrapeur de je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-équipe ou encore échappé de justesse aux hélices d'un hélicoptère Moldu.

Au bout du troisième essai, le balai se nicha dans ma main. Un sentiment de puissance m'envahit et j'attendis avec impatience la suite du cours, avant de me souvenir de la catastrophe qui s'annonçait, vu Neville qui s'élançait bien trop haut dans les airs. Drago était mort de rire, tout comme Blaise. Moi, j'avais envie de me précipiter à sa rescousse.

Quand il fut amené à l'infirmerie, je vis une faille monstrueuse dans mon plan.

Drago s'entendait relativement bien avec Harry s'il venait à jeter le Rapeltout par défi de l'autorité du survivant, l'amitié que je tentais de créer entre les deux garçons serait vouée à l'échec. S'il ne jetait pas le Rapeltout, Harry ne ferait pas partie de l'équipe…

- Regardez ! s'exclama bien assez tôt Drago en ramassant l'objet en verre. En voyant ça ce gros lourdaud se serait rappelé qu'il valait mieux retomber sur ses fesses !

- Laisse tomber, Drago, lui soufflai-je, mais déjà, Harry avait vu rouge.

- Donne-moi ça, Drago, lança Harry en s'avançant, les sourcils froncés. Je vais le lui rendre.

Une idée de génie – dangereuse, mais de génie – se créa dans ma tête.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative, je m'écriai :

- Eh, Drago ! Laisse-moi voir !

L'assemblée porta son attention sur moi, mais tout ce qui m'intéressait à ce moment était l'expression soulagée de Drago qui pouvait se débarrasser de toute responsabilité. Je reconnus malgré tout la reconnaissance dans ses traits et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

J'avais pris la peine de m'éloigner et Drago me lança le Rapeltout que je fis semblant d'observer sous toutes les coutures. Pas de fumée rouge pour moi. Tant mieux.

- Anna, donne-le-moi, dit Harry d'une voix ferme en marchant vers moi, tandis que je reculais à son approche.

- Ben, Harry… le narguai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il fronça les sourcils. Les mains tremblantes, j'enfourchai rapidement mon balai et tapai du pied pour m'élever dans les airs. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je tournai le manche vers la droite tout en essayant de le garder bien à l'horizontale.

- Viens le chercher, Harry ! dis-je d'une voix faussement joyeuse – alors qu'en vérité j'étais pour ainsi dire tétanisée – en tenant l'objet à bout de bras.

Je vis Hermione se précipiter vers Harry pour le dissuader de me suivre mais il secoua la tête et s'éleva avec aisance à mon hauteur, tandis que je commençais à paniquer.

- Anna… gronda-t-il.

- Si tu le veux, va le chercher ! gloussai-je comme une imbécile en envoyant le Rapeltout le plus loin possible, priant de tout cœur qu'il s'agisse de la direction du bureau de McGonagall.

- Ça va Anna ? entendis-je Blaise crier.

« Pencher légèrement vers le sol pour redescendre » ne cessais-je de me répéter pour reprendre confiance en moi face au vertige qui me terrassait de toutes parts.

C'est avec soulagement que je touchai le sol et des acclamations s'élevèrent alors – pas pour moi, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! – pour accueillir un Harry triomphant. Je gardai la tête baissée, tournée vers mes Serpents qui prenaient soin de me faire reprendre des couleurs après avoir affronté ma phobie du vide. Sentant des regards désagréables se tourner vers moi, je pris une profonde inspiration et me retournai vers Harry qui me regarda presque au même temps.

- Harry, fis-je en avançant, tu n'as rien ?

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je tentai tant bien que mal de lui expliquer – quoi, je ne sais pas, puisque je ne devais surtout pas lui révéler quoique ce soit de mon super savoir – mais le brouhaha autour de moi ne lui permettait pas de comprendre mes paroles. Tant et si bien que quand la voix perçante de McGonagall fit résonner le nom de mon désormais ancien ami, je devins livide (mais non moins soulagée) et j'attrapai fermement le bras de Harry pour bien avoir son attention.

- Tout va bien se passer, articulai-je clairement d'un regard affolé. Tu dois me croire, tout va bien se passer…

Mais Harry se dégagea en me jetant un regard froid. Drago vint me rejoindre en lâchant un bref « Quel prétentieux… » qui ne réussit pas à me remonter le moral, pas avec les regards indignés que me lançaient Hermione et Ron.

J'avais un peu merdé.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu !<em>

_Des reviews ? _

_Plume._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Hello!_

_Voici la suite qui trainait depuis un bon bout de temps x) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et je vais devoir aller plus vite désormais pour rattraper un peu mon retard et arriver bientôt au deuxième tome parce que ce sera de la tuerie ! Ho ho ho !_

_En tout cas, bonne lecture et désolée pour le retard !_

* * *

><p><em>5 - ... mais pas aujourd'hui, y a plein de monstres.<em>

- Je pense que tu as vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, dit Hermione.

- Je suppose…

- Harry aussi.

- Ah, ça…

- Il est trop jeune, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je laissai échapper un petit rire sinistre, posant ma tête dans le creux de ma main.

- Je pense que c'est normal, dis-je.

- Normal, pourquoi ?

- Ben, c'est génétique.

Sous le regard perplexe d'Hermione, je me hâtai d'ajouter :

- Tu sais… son père.

- Eh bien quoi ?

- Il a reçu une médaille, c'était un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de son époque.

- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Hermione, les yeux ronds.

- Oui, je… je l'ai vu dans la salle des trophées. T'y es pas encore allée ?

- J'ai pas encore eu le temps.

- Enfin voila : ça me semble presque évident qu'Harry sache voler.

- Cette capacité serait donc héréditaire ?

- On dirait bien.

Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées et je détournai mon regard sur ma copie, prête à recopier le quatrième énoncé et rechercher dans mon livre les propriétés de la racine de mandragore.

- Harry ne le prend pas trop mal, tu sais.

- J'imagine…

- Je voudrais bien t'aider…

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu le ferais: j'ai merdé.

Hermione cilla et une nouvelle fois son jeune âge me sauta aux yeux. Il me fallait encore attendre un an ou deux pour pouvoir jurer en leur présence. Nouvelle résolution.

- Si tu veux, je peux essayer de leur parler.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment… proche d'eux.

Hermione ne répondit pas, perdue dans des pensées nébuleuses.

- Je suis sûre, m'empressai-je d'ajouter, que vous deviendrez amis.

- Ça me suffit de t'avoir comme amie, répondit-elle timidement.

- Moi aussi, dis-je, émue. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de connaître d'autres gens !

- Je… oui.

- Bon, fis-je en me ressaisissant. Les devoirs.

- Les devoirs, approuva Hermione.

Malgré mon intervention aérienne, Drago et Harry avaient commencé à se chamailler à la moindre occasion. Tout commença quand Harry fut nommé attrapeur. Fou de jalousie, Drago passa la soirée à nourrir sa rancœur, critiquant le moindre élément concernant cet affreux Potter, rappelant ô combien il avait été injuste avec moi après l'incident du Rapeltout, critiquant son rouquin d'ami… Complètement démoralisée face à mon échec, je fus au moins rassurée - même carrément surprise - de voir que Drago et les jumeaux s'entendaient comme des larrons en foire.

Peu de choses pouvaient me réconforter : Hermione, les invitation de Dumbledore dans son bureau, les jumeaux (qui me vouaient un culte depuis la nomination d'Harry au poste d'attrapeur) et le professeur Rogue (il était très gentil avec moi et impressionné par mes performances en cours, ignorant littéralement Hermione). Drago m'agaçait, Harry et Ron me regardaient avec mépris. Avec tout ça, j'étais dans l'incapacité de changer la mentalité de Drago.

Je commençais à désespérer, jusqu'au jour où Drago défia Harry. En duel. Je ne dis rien à Hermione à ce sujet et la laissai suivre Harry, Ron et Neville jusqu'à la salle des trophées où je les attendais.

- Anna ? s'étonna Hermione.

- C'est toi que Malefoy envoie pour nous combattre ? ricana Ron. Il a rien de mieux en poche qu'une fille?

Malgré tout, je vis qu'il était un peu déstabilisé. Parce que c'était moi ou parce que j'étais une aussi bonne élève qu'Hermione ? Si vraiment ils tenaient à m'attaquer, je connaissais quatre sortilèges tirés de l'un de mes bouquins. C'était tentant, très tentant…

- C'est bon, soupirai-je. Drago ne m'a pas envoyée - il ne sait même pas que je suis là. Je suis venue nous dire que Drago ne viendra pas. C'est un piège. (Derrière les autres, Hermione eut à nouveau son regard adorablement « Miss-je-sais-tout ».) Et… Et j'suis venue m'excuser.

Tous restèrent silencieux. À l'arrière, Hermione me souriait. C'était bien la seule qui n'avait pas réclamé de comptes quand je m'étais excusée, tandis que ma première tentative auprès des garçons m'avait mise dans l'embarras. À la question « Pourquoi t'as fait ça? » j'avais répondu « Je ne sais pas ». Ils m'avaient alors tourné le dos.

- Je veux dire, bégayai-je, c'était juste pour rire, tu sais bien que nos deux maisons sont rivales… Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal ou que tu risquerais l'expulsion, j'ai pas réfléchi… Mais c'est pas plus mal. T'es un attrapeur, maintenant.

- C'est vrai, marmonna Ron.

Harry me regardait, la monture de ses lunettes se détachant de la pénombre avec une précision étonnante, ainsi éclairée par la lune. Il finit par hausser les épaules et je retins mon souffle.

- C'est bon, Anna. C'est pas grave. Maintenant, il faut pa…

- Miaou.

- … rtir d'ici.

- Oh non, Miss Teigne ! s'exclama Neville en pointant le couloir du doigt, vers lequel nous dirigeâmes nos yeux et vîmes avec effarement une petite silhouette sombre s'échapper.

- Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher quelque part.

Rusard parlait à Miss Teigne. Frappé d'horreur, Harry nous fit des signes désespérés pour qu'on s'enfuie le plus vite possible. Nous filâmes en silence jusqu'à la porte opposée et parvînmes tout juste à la franchir avant que Rusard entre dans la salle des trophées.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui doit se cacher quelque part, marmonna-t-il derrière nous.

Nous suivîmes Harry dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Seules nos respirations saccadées auraient pu nous trahir. On pouvait entendre Rusard se rapprocher et Neville poussa un cri rauque, essaya de courir mais trébucha. Il tenta de se rattraper à Ron par la taille et tous deux tombèrent en renversant une armure. Hermione et moi nous attrapâmes par la main en nous figeant d'horreur dans l'attente de la sentence.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit aurait littéralement pu réveiller toute l'école.

- ON FILE ! cria Harry, et nous primes nos jambes à nos cous sans prendre la peine de nous retourner.

Nous perdîmes le nord, cherchant ainsi à mettre le plus d'espace possible entre le terrifiant concierge et nous. Bifurquer à chaque fois que nous était offerte la possibilité, descendre ou escalader tous les escaliers qui étaient à notre portée, jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne une tapisserie cachant un passage secret. Nous le parcourûmes toujours aussi vite et nous retrouvâmes alors près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours d'enchantements. Loin, très loin de la salle des trophées, si mes souvenirs étaient bons.

- Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, dit Harry, hors d'haleine.

Neville et moi étions pliés en deux par un point de côté, essayant de retrouver notre respiration avec des bruits pas très rassurants.

- Je… vous… avais prévenus ! dit Hermione, le souffle court.

- Il faut retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, dit Ron. Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher.

- Malefoy t'a tendu un piège, dit Hermione à Harry, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller au rendez-vous, comme l'a dit Anna, mais je crois qu'en plus il a dû dire à Rusard que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle des trophées.

- Il ne m'en a pas parlé, dis-je.

Je regardai Harry qui était bien loin d'avouer son tort.

- Allons-y, dit-il.

Par contre, c'était sans compter sur Peeves.

Je vous ai déjà parlé de Peeves ? Il ne me semble pas. Même s'il n'est pas tendre avec moi - et avec personne d'ailleurs - je l'adore. Il fait toujours des blagues mortelles. Il est bleu et il porte un nœud papillon jaune à pois bruns. Trop sexy. Sauf que sur le coup, j'eus envie de l'étrangler.

- Alors les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Je devrais le dire à Rusard, déclara-t-il d'une voix de lèche-bottes. Pour votre propre bien.

- Va te faire, crachai-je (oubliant momentanément mes bonnes résolutions concernant les jurons) en devinant trèèèèès trèèèèèèèès facilement ce qui allait se passer.

- Fiche le camp et laisse nous passer ! fit Ron sur le même ton en essayant de l'écarter d'un geste.

J'aurais peut-être dû tenir mes bonnes résolutions.

- ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! hurla aussitôt Peeves. ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !

Nous nous enfuîmes une fois encore pour atteindre le bout du couloir où nous attendait une porte verrouillée. Un cul de sac.

- On est fichus, gémissait Ron, c'est la fin, on va être virés, ma mère va me tuer…

Je reconnus les pas de Rusard et pressai instinctivement Hermione devant moi.

- Pousse-toi, gronda Hermione à l'intention du rouquin.

Elle prit la baguette d'Harry et murmura :

- Alohomora !

Touffu. Par tous les Dieux, nous allions voir Touffu. Une angoisse semblable à celle qui avait accueilli mon arrivée à Londres fit trembler mes membres comme jamais auparavant. Il ne fallait pas crier. Sinon, Rusard nous trouverait.

- Ferme la porte, ferme la porte ! couinait Hermione.

Ron y colla son oreille, rigolant en douce des stupidités racontées par Peeves.

- Il est parti, finit-il par chuchoter.

- Super, murmura Hermione.

- Attendons encore un peu.

- Quoi ? s'agaça Harry contre Neville qui lui aussi observait Touffu depuis le début et tirait sur sa chemise depuis un petit moment.

- Vous entendez ? fit Hermione.

Le grondement ? Bien sûr que je l'entendais, et ce depuis un bon moment. Les enfants se tournèrent alors vers le chien que j'observais se réveiller depuis déjà quelques minutes. L'énorme chien tricéphale, gardien des Enfers, darda ses truffes sur nous, pauvres gamins terrifiés. Nous allions être mangés. Que nous fallait-il faire ? Pourquoi ne nous enfuyons nous pas ?

Surtout, ne crie pas, Anna. Reste calme.

Quand Touffu avança une patte, les enfants hurlèrent en chœur, m'entrainant avec eux sous le coup de la surprise. La porte fut ouverte et nous la refermâmes de toutes nos forces sur les gueules du monstre.

- On va pas la laisser rentrer toute seule ! chuchotait furieusement Hermione.

- C'est bon, je vous assure…

- Mais si Rusard nous surprend… insistait Ron.

- Il y a autant de risques pour elle !

- Vraiment, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Elle n'a qu'à dormir ici, proposa Harry, au comble de l'exaspération.

Il avait sommeil, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Et ses affaires ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous réveiller plus tôt !

- Bye bye, leur dis-je en tournant les talons.

J'ignorai les protestations d'Hermione et descendis silencieusement les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol. Vivement qu'Harry reçoive sa cape d'invisibilité. Je n'avais pas peur de Rusard; j'avais déjà prévenu Dumbledore qu'il me faudrait arpenter les couloirs la nuit de temps à autre. Si je me faisais prendre, il se contenterait de me donner une retenue. Avec lui. Pour la forme.

À dix mètres de mon dortoir, je croisai miss Teigne. Lui tirant la langue, je rejoignis la salle commune en petites foulées et me glissai incognito dans mon lit. Chris Colombus me berça de ronronnements. Le lendemain matin, ce furent les grincements de Drago qui me bercèrent au réveil. Je le consolai en levant les yeux au ciel face au retour de Ron et Harry, souriants.

Nous arrivions à la mi octobre et jamais je n'avais été aussi studieuse. Pas que ce fusse réclamé; nan, les cours étaient archi simples. Avec Hermione, nous passions notre temps à nous renseigner sur la raison des causes, et les causes des raisons, sur le passé, sur ce qui avait rendu le monde sorcier tel que nous nous apprêtions à découvrir. L'histoire. La théorie. Les légendes. Les sortilèges. Les potions. J'attendais le 31 octobre avec beaucoup d'appréhension. C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de croiser un troll, mais pour prouver mon amitié à Hermione, il le fallait. Omg.

N'ayant pas cours de sortilèges avec elle, il me fallut attendre la fin des cours pour la consoler des moqueries de Ron et Harry. J'avais la ferme intention de la rejoindre dès que possible.

Cependant, alors que je parcourrais les couloirs dans tous les sens, je me rendis compte que j'ignorais l'étage où se trouvaient les toilettes où elle s'était cachée. Au détour d'un couloir, je percutai quelqu'un et tombai à la renverse, maudissant une nouvelle fois ma toute toute petite taille.

- Faites un peu attention ! s'exclama le géant que j'avais renversé.

Je levai les yeux sur celui qui n'était pas vraiment un géant mais un adulte, et pas n'importe qui : le professeur de Quirrel. Dites, c'était normal les frissons que j'avais à chaque fois que je l'avais en cours, le croisais dans les couloirs ou lui risquais un coup d'œil pendant le repas ?

Lui aussi était tombé suite à notre carambolage et avait les mains plaquées sur son turban qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant. Mon sang se glaça. Littéralement.

- P-P-Professeur Quirrel !

Je songeai un instant au comique de mon bégayement mais ne réussis pas à en sourire. Nous étions au premier étage, au détour des escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Quirrel se rendait aux cachots. Quelle heure était-il ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre tandis que le Mangemort se relevait. Sept-heures moins vingt. Foutue McGonagall qui nous avait retenus pour nettoyer les fientes de nos canaris.

- Excusez-moi professeur, murmurai-je en me précipitant dans les escaliers pour fouiller les toilettes du deuxième étage. En sortant, je croisai Pansy et Daphné. À leurs questions, je prétextai une envie pressante. Toilettes du troisième étage. Des reniflements m'accueillirent.

- Hermione ? fis-je d'une voix douce.

Elle eut un hoquet puis un silence tendu s'installa.

- C'est moi, Anna.

- Laisse-moi toute seule, couina Hermione, me permettant ainsi de localiser la cabine dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée.

J'ouvris sa porte d'un Alohomora et la vis recroquevillée sur le couvercle des toilettes, le visage caché dans ses genoux. Avec douceur, je vins la prendre dans mes bras où elle pleura à chaudes larmes.

- P-Pourquoi… sanglotait-elle d'une voix si déchirée que mon cœur en prit un coup. J-Je pensais… je pensais qu'en venant i-ici… ce serait di… diff…

Elle ne réussit pas à achever ce mot qui dans le fond résumait son vœu le plus cher. Une différence. Mon cou fut bientôt inondé et je pris la peine de la serrer avec plus d'ardeur.

- J-Je veux rentrer chez… chez moi… gémit-elle et je levai aussitôt les yeux, les ouvrant bien grand pour ne pas pleurer à mon tour.

- Tu sais Hermione… murmurai-je, moi je t'adore.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent aussitôt et je papillonnai des yeux. Ne te laisse pas submerger par tes sentiments Anna, tu as presque dix-huit ans, voyons !

- Ces garçons… tu sais, ils n'ont que onze ans. Ils sont stupides. Mais tu verras qu'en grandissant… tu deviendras si jolie qu'ils seront tous amoureux de toi.

De tous, on va dire trois, plutôt. Ah non, quatre. Krum, Ron, Cormac et Drago. Oui, je vous assure. Nan mais logiquement, à part le fait que c'est un raciste, pourquoi vous croyez que Drago en a autant après Hermione ? Méditez là-dessus…

- Comment tu p-peux savoir…

- Je vais te dire un secret, chuchotai-je en souriant. Je connais l'avenir.

- J-J'y crois pas.

Elle sanglotait moins, voire pas. Je lui fis un petit sourire en me dégageant de son étreinte et ouvris la porte. Je fus surprise de trouver le troll à notre sortie, constatant de ce fait que ces choses pouvaient être vraiment silencieuses.

Il nous montra les dents et poussa un grognement féroce. J'étais pétrifiée et Hermione, à mes côtés, ne valait pas mieux. Quand je finis enfin par tilter que nous étions en danger imminent au vu de la massure qui s'élevait de façon menaçante dans les airs, j'attrapai la petite par la peau du cou et nous fis faire un joli bond sous les lavabos.

La massue fracassa la cabine où nous nous étions installées. Hermione semblait complètement anéantie, les yeux bouffis et exagérément écarquillés, quasiment globuleux, et la bouche entrouverte, les membres raidis. Avec horreur, je vis la porte se fermer et le cliquetis propre à un verrou retentir dans le silence angoissant de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de musique catastrophique, pas comme dans le film. Mais il n'y en avait pas besoin, pas pour nous faire haleter.

Est-ce que mon arrivée avait vraiment modifié la trame des évènements ? Est-ce que les garçons n'allaient pas nous abandonner sur place ?

Hermione hurla alors et, rassurée, après avoir faire esquiver une nouvelle attaque à la brune, je vis la porte s'ouvrir et entrer trois petits garçons.

Euh, deux minutes… Trois ?

Le troll s'avançait maintenant vers nous alors que nous étions plaquées contre le mur du fond, arrachant méchamment les lavabos de leurs support pour bien nous faire comprendre à quel point il était dangereux. Pas besoin, mon pote. Vu ses quatre mètres de haut, sa peau grise recouverte de verrues et ses pieds hérissés de pointes en plus de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il dégageait, sa petite démonstration futile et narcissique de puissance suprême ne servait que d'accessoire.

Mais je lui accorde un point, parce que franchement, c'était grave trop flippant.

Je plissai les yeux pour percevoir les traits du troisième sauveur. Par le caleçon de Merlin, c'était Drago ! Drago le trouillard !

- Essayez de l'attirer ailleurs ! cria alors Harry.

Je plongeai au sol, maniant toujours Hermione comme une marionnette, pour éviter le nouvel assaut du troll. Je fis un robinet rebondir sur le sol. Le troll s'arrêta à deux mètres de nous pour se retourner, me laissant le temps de remarquer que je tremblais comme un papier d'aluminium. La peur me donnait envie de vomir.

Le troll s'avança vers Harry en levant sa grosse massue.

Drago apparut alors à notre droite, se précipitant à genoux pour nous aider à nous relever. Bégayante et aillant certainement l'air d'être complètement tarée, je lui criai à la figure :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Je… je suis venu vous aider !

Il était vraiment pâle et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait un pistolet sur la tempe. Le pauvre mourrait de peur. Mais pardonnez mon étonnement, Drago est un lâche et un fils à papa ! Je n'étais pas assez proche de lui pour qu'il soit prêt à risquer sa vie !

Je me dépêchai de rejoindre Harry pour l'aider et Hermione poussa un cri soudain en me voyant la laisser, sans doute effrayée à l'idée d'être abandonnée. Le troll se tourna vers Hermione et Drago, poussa un rugissement furieux et abattit sa massue sur eux. Je hurlai. Le nuage de poussière se leva enfin et je les vis gisant plus loin sur le sol.

Drago s'était jeté sur Hermione pour la protéger et ils s'étaient étalés deux mètres plus loin. Le petit garçon protégeait le visage d'Hermione des débris en enserrant sa tête dans ses bras.

- Ohé, petite tête ! cria Ron de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il lui jeta un tuyau mais le troll ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, bien qu'il ait entendu sa voix. Curieux, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et Harry en profita pour prendre son élan et sauter à son cou. La magie instinctive avait dû œuvrer pour lui permettre une telle prouesse mais Harry se retrouvait dans une position très délicate. Le troll remuait en tous sens pour chasser ce parasite. Ce fut une chose merveilleuse de voir cette scène hilarante, cette scène où la baguette du survivant s'enfonça dans la narine d'un troll.

Drago relâcha enfin Hermione, voyant qu'ils ne craignaient plus rien et ils me semble qu'ils s'observèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, les violons jouant la sérénade, les oiseaux faisant cui cui… ébahis par le coup de foudre qui les avait frappés…

Nan, j'rigole, y avait pas de violons et d'oiseaux. Et pour le coup de foudre, je ne pouvais pas encore m'avancer à ce sujet.

J'entendis alors Ron s'écrier, prononçant la formule du premier sortilège qui lui passa par la tête :

_- Wingardium Leviosa !_

La massue s'éleva haut dans les airs et s'abattit sur la tête du troll qui s'effondra au sol. Je me précipitai pour aider Harry à se relever. Il avait l'air complètement sonné et fragile.

Hermione posa alors la question que tous les enfants se posaient :

- Il est… mort ?

- Je pense pas, répondit Harry. Il doit être simplement assommé.

Il récupéra sa baguette magique sous les protestations dégoûtées de chacun.

Il devait vraiment s'amuser à se curer le nez, le troll…

Des bruits de pas attirèrent notre attention et c'est avec un coup dans le ventre que nous vîmes le professeur McGonagall, Quirrell et Rogua faire irruption dans les toilettes dévastés.

Tandis que la directrice de maison des Gryffons nous demandait des explications, je dardai un regard accusateur et paradoxalement craintif sur Quirrel. Il regardait le troll évanoui d'un air anéanti et quand il remarqua que je l'observai, je détournai les yeux pour croiser ceux surpris du professeur Rogue.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir ? demandait encore l'écossaise.

Hermione se répandit alors en explications farfelues pour que je surprenne les regards surpris et admiratifs des garçons. Quant à moi, je la couvais du regard.

- Dans ce cas… dit le professeur McGonagall en nous fixant tour à tour. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous avez été bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule. Votre conduite coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, retournez dans votre tour. Vos camarades terminent leur repas d'Halloween dans leurs maisons respectives.

Hermione fila hors des toilettes et nous baissâmes les yeux sur nos chaussures poussiéreuses. Il me semblait sentir le regard de Rogue et de Quirrel picorer mon cou. Il me semblait que la façon accusatrice que j'avais eue de regarder le Mangemort n'était pas passée inaperçue : j'avais éveillé les soupçons du héros-sombre-amoureux-espion-ambigu et du super-méchant-des-ténèbres.

- Quand à vous trois… J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez eue. Peu d'élèves de première année sont capables d'affronter un troll adulte et d'en sortir vivants ! Cinq points sont accordés à chacun de vous, le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout cela. Vous pouvez partir.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir des toilettes et de monter les escaliers silencieusement. J'avais pris soin d'éviter le regard des deux hommes.

Alors que les deux Gryffons se plaignaient du peu de points gagnés pour un tel exploit, je vis qu'Hermone nous attendait en haut des escaliers. Un silence gênant s'installa. Chacun dit « Merci », gêné, et je pris Hermione dans mes bras avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Sans que je ne sache trop comment, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Drago avait à peine protesté quand j'avais répondu affirmativement pour nous deux à l'invitation intimidée d'Hermione.

Les jumeaux nous firent une fête de tous les diables, à Drago et moi, et nous étions dévisagés de partout, comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire. Le repas fût festif et je fis de mon mieux pour briser la gêne qui régnait dans le groupe. Ni le troll, ni le cours de vol, ni l'incident du cours de sortilèges ne furent évoqués.

Ron et Harry se mirent à discuter de Quidditch et je m'amusai avec les jumeaux, tandis qu'Hermione essayait timidement de soutirer des paroles à Drago. Je souriais malicieusement en l'observant, cachant ma bouche sous mon verre de jus de citrouille.

- Ron ? dis-je en laissant les jumeaux s'esclaffer de leur dernière blague. Harry ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers moi, interrompant Ron dans la description époustouflante de l'envol extraordinaire d'un Poursuiveur des Canon de Chudley.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que Drago faisait avec vous ? demandai-je en le désignant rapidement la tête.

- Ah ! fit Harry. C'était assez… drôle en fait.

- Surprenant, d'abord, renchérit Ron.

- En fait, on était collés quand on quittait la Grande Salle.

- C'était un peu énervant.

- C'est là qu'on a réalisé qu'Hermione n'était pas au courant pour le troll.

-Malefoy s'est tourné vers nous, il avait l'air un peu affolé. On lui a demandé si tu étais avec lui, et il a dit que tu n'étais pas là, toi non plus.

- On a réalisé que tu étais sûrement partie à sa recherche, vu que vous êtes proches. C'est là que c'est devenu marrant.

- Oui, dit Harry en pouffant. On lui a dit de venir avec nous pour venir vous chercher, et il a refusé.

- C'est un trouillard, dis-je en m'attirant les ricanements des garçons.

- Je l'ai poussé en arrière et il a failli tomber, dit Ron. On lui a dit que vous étiez proches et qu'il avait intérêt à nous accompagner s'il ne voulait pas être considéré comme une mauviette pour toujours.

- Et s'il ne voulait pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, ajouta Harry. Alors on l'a forcé à venir avec nous. Il avait vraiment peur, on aurait dit une fillette, il sursautait au moindre bruit.

- Alors il est venu parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, résumai-je. Ça me rassure, j'ai cru qu'il était devenu coura… un Gryffondor.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et je me retournai pour voir Drago et Hermione en pleine discussion. Évidemment, Hermione était la plus bavarde, Drago semblait surtout acquiescer et répondre par monosyllabes, un peu rebuté à l'idée de parler avec une née-moldue. Mais je crois bien que la conversation était trop intéressante pour qu'il puisse s'autoriser à quitter les lieux.

J'exultais de joie. J'avais réussi à réparer mes erreurs et tout était bien parti pour que Drago suive le trio et devienne un héros de guerre, avec peut-être quelques bonus en plus, comme le témoignaient les joues roses de l'adorable Miss-je-sais-tout.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! :D Laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et, pourquoi pas, me raconter vos projets pour cet été !<em>

_Pour ma part, je vais à Londres ! Eh oui ! Faire le WBT ! :D Je vais pleurer en allant dans la Grande Salle et au chemin de Traverse... et je vais me ruiner dans le magasin de souvenirs ! _

_Allez, merci encore et oubliez pas le commentaire !_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Je sais, mon retard est inadmissible ! T.T Tuez moi tous, oui, tuez moi...!_

_En tout cas, voila la suite. Je pense qu'il y a moins d'humour que d'habitude, et je m'en excuse, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même mon chapitre... Ah, et si je passe sur des détails ou des moments importants, c'est parce que j'ai quand même sept tomes à recouvrir, alors je fais de mon mieux pour aller à l'essentiel :)_

_En tout cas, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><em>... Mais pas aujourd'hui, y a Quidditch.<em>

Arriva alors novembre. Je commençais à me retrouver en manque d'ordinateur - manque dû à mon absence prolongée de ma communauté d'auteurs sur Internet qui me rendait bien mélancolique - et une vague de mauvaise humeur m'assaillit, jusqu'à l'arrivée du deuxième samedi du mois qui vit s'annoncer le début de la saison de Quidditch: Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Les farces allaient bon train, et nous n'avions cesse de malmener (gentiment, ou presque) ce pauvre Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'angoisser à l'idée d'une catastrophe que je savais imminente.

Après s'être ruinés en Mornilles au stand de goodies de Quidditch (si si, il y en avait, je vous jure) tenus par les quatrième année, j'avais pris soin d'engueuler trente bonnes minutes Drago, Blaise et ses deux gorilles d'amis pour qu'ils soient levés à huit heures et demie précises.

J'étais en avance, appliquant soigneusement sur mon vieux miroir sorti de mon sac moldu quelques traces de maquillage réservées à cette journée particulière, prenant soin de ne pas rendre cela trop choquant (après tout, au yeux de tous, je n'avais que onze ans). Du vert ferait bien l'affaire, une petite trace sur le bord des cils et sous les yeux, et un serpent argent et vert sur les joues pour me donner un petit air enfantin. J'en étais à hésiter sur la nécessité de me teinter les sourcils d'argenté quand les garçons firent leur apparition, l'air encore ensommeillés.

Je leur fis un signe de la main, voyant les autres petits mâles de notre volée les suivre, tout aussi hagards, et tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, Drago écarquilla des yeux terrifiés.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me maquilles comme ça !

- Pourquoi, c'est moche ? m'inquiétai-je en observant à nouveau mon reflet dans le miroir.

- Je veux pas ressembler à une fille !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et fis une place à Blaise qui observa avec attention les graffitis sur mes joues.

- Je veux les mêmes, me dit-il.

- Moi je veux des peintures de guerre, répliqua hargneusement Drago, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr, vôtre majesté. Et vous, les gars ? ajoutai-je à l'intention de Crabbe et Goyle.

Ils haussèrent les épaules, l'air comateux, et se laissèrent tomber sur le tapis, prêts à piquer un nouveau somme. Je ris sous cape et entrepris de « maquiller » les garçons avant que nous nous mettions à appliquer les derniers détails sur notre bannière.

- Harry n'en reviendra pas, lâchai-je avec un rictus exagérément cruel.

- Il en tombera de son balais, renchérit Blaise avec un air satisfait.

- On va gagner ! m'exclamai-je en brandissant mon poing en l'air, sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Et tandis que mes acolytes levaient le poing en chœur, je vis d'autres élèves de la salle commune m'acclamer et je rougis de fierté, me redressant vivement et prête à aller affronter le petit déjeuner.

La Grande Salle sentait délicieusement la saucisse frites. Le groupe de Gryffons n'était pas encore arrivé et nous prîmes soin de nous installer sur le banc qui était dos à la table rouge et or pour sourire narquoisement aux jumeaux Weasley à leur entrée et huer gentiment Harry quand il arriva, le teint pâle, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

- Alors, Potter ?

- La forme, Potter ?

Ron nous fusilla du regard, imité par une version adoucie d'Hermione tandis que Harry se contentait de prendre place, juste derrière nous, l'air toujours traumatisé.

Tandis que les garçons se lançaient dans une discussion animée avec les Weasley et Lee, (bien heureusement plus ou moins pacifique), je pris soin d'ignorer les regards indignés des autres Serpentards purs et durs pour me pencher vers Hermione, une moitié de saucisse dans la bouche pour m'enquérir de l'état d'Harry.

- Il va bien ?

- Il angoisse, me répondit-elle avec une moue désolée.

À côté d'elle, Harry remuait sans grande conviction son œuf et ses toasts dans son assiette.

- Il faut absolument que tu manges quelque chose, insista-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je ne veux rien.

- Un simple morceau de toast !

- Elle a raison Harry, fis-je en l'observant gravement. Tu risques de faire de l'anémie ou quelque chose du genre sous le coup de l'émotion.

À la vue du regard qu'il me jeta, je compris qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'était l'anémie, mais qu'il en avait compris l'idée générale. Il se força à avaler un bout de toast et je reportai mon attention sur Hermione, dirigeant la discussion sur le sujet le plus passionnant qui soit (et c'est même pas ironique): les études magiques.

- Tu as fait le devoir de métamorphoses ? m'enquis-je.

- J'ai voulu le terminer hier, mais Harry nous a raconté… il nous a raconté…

Elle se retourna vers Harry qui avait levé (avec soulagement) les yeux de son assiette.

- J'ai voulu aller chercher le livre que Rogue m'a confisqué hier, expliqua-t-il avec un éloquent geste de la main. Le problème, c'est qu'il était en pleine conversation confidentielle avec Rusard. Il était blessé à la jambe, et ils parlaient du chien à trois têtes.

- Harry…

- Rogue est passé devant le chien à trois têtes, le soir d'Halloween.

Je remarquai alors que Drago s'était tut et, s'il faisait semblant de suivre la discussion entre les rouquins et Blaise, il avait tendu une oreille attentive vers nous.

- Harry, je ne pense pas que…

- C'est évident, non ? s'agaça-t-il en me fusillant de ses grands yeux verts (ce gosse allait devenir magnifique, une fois qu'il aurait pris des centimètres, du muscle et du poil).

- Harry, écoute moi, l'interrompis-je en prenant ma voix la plus autoritaire.

Après tout, aux dernières nouvelles, j'avais encore dix-sept ans, et même s'ils ne le savaient pas, ils étaient bien capables de comprendre que j'avais une certaine autorité qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à outrepasser.

- Rogue est professeur à Poudlard, lui dis-je, et il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Non, écoute moi. Dumbledore est intelligent. C'est le sorcier le plus brillant de notre époque. On dit qu'il est capable de lire dans les pensées (j'omis le fait que Rogue était un professionnel dans l'art de l'Occlumancie), mais surtout, et je me répète, il est terriblement intelligent. Dans le genre, il serait capable d'interroger n'importe qui subtilement pour savoir si Rogue est ou pas un … un méchant. Crois moi.

- Alors explique moi cette morsure ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui sortir ce que je savais du livre et la refermai, détournant les yeux d'un air ennuyé en me rappelant que j'étais tenue au secret. Bordel.

- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je.

Le bel Olivier Dubois passa à côté de nous et mon intérêt fut subitement détourné sur ses fesses que j'observai avec concupiscence tandis qu'il passait le long de la table pour appeler les membres de son équipe. Bien évidemment, il ne me remarqua pas (après tout, je n'étais qu'une gosse, Serpentarde qui plus est), et Harry se leva à sa suite, bientôt rejoint pas les Weasley, bien décidés à le taquiner.

Nous finîmes tranquillement notre petit déjeuner et nous fondîmes dans la foule en direction du parc, pour le traverser joyeusement en chantant des hymnes qui nous étaient inconnus à nous autres, premières années, mais qui étaient faciles à apprendre. Nous entrâmes dans l'arène, où des préfets dévoués et des professeurs nous faisaient circuler au moyen de larges mouvements de bras.

L'adrénaline se déchainant dans mes tripes, je rejoignis les gradins à la suite de Drago qui observait le terrain avec un air de véritable vénération. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air plus présentable. Je discernai la touffe de cheveux d'Hermione, sur les gradins réservés aux Gryffondor.

Je m'installai confortablement, commençant à dérouler notre bannière et la tendant aux autres pour qu'ils l'attrapent à leur tour et me laissai envahir par l'excitation de l'évènement. Un véritable match de Quidditch. Un. Vrai. Match. De. Quidditch. Oh sa maman.

Sur le terrain, quinze balais flottaient dans les airs, les uns rouges, les autres verts, avec Mrs. Bibine entre deux, sommant les capitaines des deux équipes de se broyer les mains avant de déclarer le début du match d'un coup de sifflet.

Match qui commença sur le champ.

* * *

><p>L'angoisse me tordait le ventre. À mes côtés, Drago ricanait toujours, mais l'air moins enjoué qu'il ne l'avait été au début. Lui aussi s'inquiétait. Je me sentais impuissante, à observer tour à tour Harry qui semblait encore et toujours à deux doigts de tomber de son balais, Rogue qui tentait de le stabiliser, Hermione qui avait arraché des mains d'Hagrid ses jumelles et les pointait en direction des professeurs… Et moi je restais là, les bras ballants, ne sachant trop si je devais laisser l'histoire poursuivre son cours ou me risquer à la changer. Après tout, j'étais là pour ça, pas pour laisser les mêmes évènements se reproduire et permettre à Harry de vivre une adolescence qui se rapprocherait un minimum de la norme.<p>

Le problème, c'est que je n'avais absolument pas le temps de calculer les conséquences de mes actes, ni de les nuancer. L'adrénaline, l'angoisse étaient trop fortes et mon environnement n'était pas propice à la réflexion. Je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir préparé mon coup au préalable. Non mais, quelle conne. Peut-être bien que mes actes passés avaient déjà changé la donne, peut-être qu'ils m'empêcheraient de sauver Harry, peut-être que…

À mon plus grand soulagement, je vis la touffe d'Hermione disparaître dans la foule et je compris qu'elle était passée à l'action.

Je poussai un long soupir en cœur avec la rouquine installée à ma gauche. Elle sourit à mon regard interloqué et je détournai les yeux, une nouvelle fois intimidée. Elle ne devait pas être plus vieille que moi (la moi de onze ans). Peut-être bien était-elle en deuxième année, voire en troisième. Après tout, n'importe qui me semblait grand, ici.

Je serrai les poings, échangeant un regard entendu avec Drago, nous communiquant notre angoisse partagée, et reportâmes notre attention sur la suite du match, gardant un œil sur Harry, attendant que la situation s'arrange… Et enfin, elle s'arrangea. Je vis la cape de Rogue prendre feu, Harry reprendre contenance sur son balais pour plonger sur le vif-d'or… et quand il l'avala, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, me retenant à grand peine d'applaudir, contrôlant mon adrénaline de mon mieux pour ne pas entrer dans la ligne de mire des Serpentard.

Drago et moi attendîmes Harry à la sortie des vestiaires en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron pour nous assurer qu'il allait bien avant de faire semblant de lui en vouloir pour sa victoire (histoire de faire bonne mesure). À la suite de quoi, nous allâmes prendre le thé chez Hagrid qui nous y attendait et une nouvelle fois, la discussion tourna autour de Rogue. Je restai silencieuse dans moi coin à déguster mon thé, observant vaguement Drago qui n'était clairement pas à sa place. Hagrid était véritablement adorable. Il nous avait recouverts d'une montagne de pâtisseries (immangeables) et ne cessait de s'inquiéter de notre confort, tant et si bien que Drago se révélait incapable de se plaindre ou de se montrer impoli sous mon regard autoritaire.

Ainsi, les enfants apprirent l'existence de Touffu. Je restai dans mon coin, l'air morne, sans doute en train de bouder face à leur entêtement à voir le mal en la personne la plus merveilleuse qui soit.

Alors, Hagrid parla de Nicolas Flamel, et je tendis l'oreille. Brave Nicolas Flamel. L'immortel. L'idée me donnait des frissons dans le dos. J'eus envie de préciser qu'il était mentionné dans la carte Chocogrenouille de-la-mort-qui-tue de Dumbledore, puis me ravisai. Les recherches ne seraient pas dangereuses. Je n'avais pas à interférer dans cette histoire.

Je restai silencieuse tout le long de l'après-midi et me proposai pour aider Hagrid à ranger la pagaille que nous avions mise dans la pièce unique de sa cabane, laissant Drago rentrer avec les Gryffons.

- Je ne suis pas de leur avis, en ce qui concerne Rogue, marmonnai-je en lavant des tasses à l'huile de coude.

- Il me semblait bien l'avoir compris, dit-il d'un ton bourru, et je lui souris gentiment.

- C'est un professeur, argumentai-je en me retenant de déballer ce que je savais, la rancœur que j'avais envers ces gosses qui le prenaient comme bouc émissaire. Il ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il essayait de protéger Harry.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit-il en me rejoignant, une montagne d'assiettes sur les bras.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire entendu, et je lâchai d'une voix amusée :

- J'espère qu'il protège bien la pierre philosophale, hein. On ne voudrait pas qu'un malheur arrive.

La vaisselle brisée témoigna de sa surprise.

* * *

><p>- Je t'assure, ils seront ravis de t'accueillir !<p>

- Mais… Mais je ne les connais pas ! M'enflammais-je sans grande raison, littéralement terrorisée. Je ne saurai pas quoi faire, je n'ai jamais voulu écouter mes parents et je suis malpolie, je vais faire des gaffes, je…

- Je t'assure que non ! Mes parents sont adorables !

Je déglutis, mais déjà, je savais que cela ne valait plus la peine d'argumenter. Drago était têtu comme une mule. Moi qui voulais passer Noël à Poudlard et faire semblant de m'intéresser aux rechercher d'Harry et partir à l'aventure dans le château, prendre le thé avec Dumbledore…

Mais voila, déjà, j'avais reçu un hibou (oui, moi, un hibou) de la part de Narcissa qui m'invitait au moyen d'une écriture des plus délicates à passer Noël chez eux, et je ne pouvais plus refuser. Sérieux, quoi. Sa lettre était parfumée à la lavande ! Comment pouvais-je dire non !

Dans le Poudlard Express, j'avais l'impression de me diriger à l'échafaud. Je ne pouvais même plus me réjouir de me retrouver à nouveau dans le train. Je passai mon temps à lire, angoissée comme jamais, rongeant la moindre parcelle d'ongles qu'il me restait dans les mains.

Au moins, je pouvais m'assurer du fait que Drago m'avait adoptée. Quand il avait appris que mes soit disant parents passaient leurs vacances dans le fin fond de la forêt d'Amazonie pour des prétendues recherches et que je lui avais expliqué que ma terreur absolue des araignées ne me donnait pas tellement envie d'y passer les fêtes, il se proposa d'emblée pour m'accueillir chez lui.

Le problème était que son père était un ancien Mangemort, qu'ils étaient des snobs à tendance british, totalement anti moldus, qu'ils me prendraient sans doute pour la probable future fiancée de Drago et que j'étais une calamité en ce qui concernait l'entente avec n'importe quels parents d'amis qui puissent exister sur terre. Je ne faisais que des gaffes, brisant sans cesse des verres, sortant des blagues inopportunes à tort et à travers (il faudrait à tout prix que je me retienne de leur faire la devinette « Comment est-ce qu'un Vampire fait du thé ? Ben, avec un tampon! ») et… enfin, vous voyez le genre.

Vêtue de ma panoplie de moldue rock'n'roll par-dessous ma cape sorcière de ville (la seule que je m'étais offerte, et sincèrement, sur le coup, je le regrettais pas), je suivis Drago comme pour me rendre vers ma mort, cherchant le moindre réconfort en la présence de Chris Colombus qui miaulait à en perdre ses cordes vocales, énervé d'avoir perdu son luxe de chat châtelain.

Ils nous attendaient à la sortie du train, beaux comme tout dans leurs capes de haute-couture, altiers et enlacés, prenant toute la populace de haut, et je fus surprise de voir un sourire sincère s'esquisser sur leurs lèvres à la vue de leur fils. Je le suivis en sentant mon cœur battre désagréablement contre mes oreilles et me fis toute petite en attendant que Drago finisse de se faire étouffer par sa mère pour oser les saluer d'une voix toute petite, aigue et enrouée.

- Anna, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Narcissa avec un sourire poli après avoir relâché son fils.

Elle me tendit une main que je m'empressai de serrer, priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'elles étaient moites. Lucius me tendit la sienne et, tandis que je remarquais brièvement ô combien il était bel homme (mon célibat prolongé aurait définitivement bien raison de moi), Narcissa m'expliquait ô combien ils étaient ravis d'accueillir chez eux une amie de leur fils issue d'une si bonne famille et ô combien il avait parlé de moi et ô combien ils avaient rit à la lecture de nos aventures (la peur au ventre, je me demandai quelles conneries Drago avait bien pu écrire). Sur ces bonnes paroles, Lucius sortit un vieux collier d'une poche de sa cape et nous ordonna d'y poser la main. Quelques instants plus tard, je me sentis tirée par le nombril et nous fumes tous (ainsi que nos bagages) transportés dans un grand salon richement décoré. La tête engourdie, je fis de mon mieux pour cacher ma surprise face à un tel voyage et me raidis sur place, feignant la nonchalance.

Lucius disparut presque aussitôt, et Narcisse appela une Elfe de maison du nom de Mitsy qui se chargea de faire disparaître mes bagages.

J'eus une nouvelle fois du mal à me retenir de faire les gros yeux à la vue de l'Elfe. Elle était minuscule, vêtue d'une tunique bien heureusement propre, avec de larges oreilles qui pendaient tristement sur son visage cireux. Et alors que Dobby apparaissait pour s'occuper des affaires de Drago, mon cœur loupa un battement.

Il était identique aux films, si ce n'était son regard moins larmoyant et plus humain que l'image de synthèse à laquelle j'avais eu affaire toutes des années. Nous échangeâmes un regard et, consciente du terrain glissant dans lequel je me trouvais, je fus forcée de détourner les yeux pour porter mon attention sur Narcissa.

- … une visite de la propriété ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Drago ?

Le petit râla pour faire bonne mesure mais dès que nous nous mîmes à arpenter les couloirs interminables de cette magnifique maison (non, elle n'était absolument pas austère, à l'exception des couleurs qui étaient un peu trop froides à mon goût), il se mit à me raconter les moindres petits détails au sujet des pièces. La maison était décorée d'objets que je devais bien être la seule à aimer dans mon monde, tous faits de froufrous et de dentelle, de tapisseries aussi chargées que le papier paint, aux meubles de bois très anciens recouverts d'enjolivures… Tant et si bien que quand Narcissa me présenta ma chambre, je ne pus retenir une exclamation de stupeur.

Elle était immense (elle faisait bien la taille de mon ancien/futur appartement), dans les tons rosés, blancs et gris, d'apparence vieillotte mais ô combien riche en détails frivoles que, je me répète, je devais bien être la seule à apprécier. J'adorais ce côté kitch propre aux british, et je retournai un regard émerveillé sur Narcissa qui, non seulement surprise, semblait ravie de mon enthousiasme.

- La décoration est magnifique, madame ! Cette chambre est merveilleuse !

Je n'osais même pas m'avancer dans la pièce et je dus attendre que Narcissa m'invite à entrer pour m'approcher du lit à baldaquin et passer une main sur les magnifiques couvertures de princesse.

- À quoi ressemblait votre chambre, chez vous ? s'enquit-elle, et je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un test.

J'avais quémandé une audience auprès de Dumbledore et lui avais fait part de mes craintes au sujet de ma famille fictive à laquelle je savais que les Malefoy s'intéresseraient. Tout un après-midi, nous avions peaufiné les détails sur mon histoire familiale qui, bien heureusement, pouvaient m'aider en ce moment précis.

- Oh, c'était beaucoup plus rustique, dis-je d'une vois que j'espérais être snob. En fait, mes parents sont des druides. Drago vous l'a peut-être dit, mais…

- Elle vit dans un chalet ! m'interrompit-il, enthousiaste. Dans les montagnes, et tout.

Il était trop mignon.

- C'est ça. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour communier avec la nature, alors ma chambre était très simple et principalement en bois, avec plein de posters, bien entendu…

- Des Bizarr'Sister ? s'enquit le blond et je lui souris avec un enthousiasme feint et constipé.

- Principalement !

- C'est quoi ta chanson préférée ?

Alors là, j'étais coincée. Je me repris cependant bien vite et lâchai avec conviction :

- Sincèrement ? Toutes.

Narcissa souriait avec indulgence et nous invita à poursuivre la visite. Je quittai la chambre à regret et la suivis dans les couloirs.

- Alors tes parents sont druides ? Raconte m'en plus.

Je fis de mon mieux pour garder mon calme et me mis à débiter les informations apprises par cœur que Dumbledore m'avait révélées à leur sujet.

* * *

><p><em>Voila, encore désolée ! T.T<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à me suivre ! _

_Plume._


	7. Chapitre 7

_Hello les gens !_

_Donc voila la suite, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Chère Hermione, <em>

_Non, ça va, je ne suis pas morte. Je sais que tu ne me l'as pas demandé, mais je sais que c'est ce que tu vas me demander et je m'empresse, comme tu le vois, de te rassurer. Ils sont très gentils avec moi (la preuve, ils me prêtent leur hibou!) - ou plutôt, elle est très gentille avec moi. Le père de Drago ne sort jamais de son bureau, sauf pour les repas. Tu devrais voir cette baraque ! C'est immense ! Il doit bien y avoir cent pièces ! Et ma chambre est magnifique ! _

_Et toi, comment est-ce que tu vas ? Je compte sur toi pour me raconter ton Noël ! Je vais au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi avec Drago et Narcissa pour les achats de Noël; je te promets que je te trouverai un superbe cadeau. Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Harry et Ron ? En tout cas, j'en ai reçu et ils t'embrassent (enfin bon, c'est des garçons, donc ils l'ont pas vraiment dit comme ça mais en tout cas ils pensent à toi) ! _

_Drago t'embrasse aussi, d'ailleurs. :P _

_Plein d'amour à toi et à ta famille, _

_Anna._

* * *

><p><em>Chère Anna,<em>

_Tu m'as prise de cours ! Vraiment, je suis contente pour toi. J'aimerais beaucoup voir une photo de ta chambre, mais je ne sais pas si tu as un appareil photo. Je vais bien, merci beaucoup. Nous recevons beaucoup de famille cette année, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, il semblerait que je leur manque. C'est drôle, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je vais en internat ! Ça me fait bizarre de leur mentir à ce sujet, il n'y a que la famille la plus proche qui sait que je suis une sorcière. _

_Oui, j'ai reçu des nouvelles de Ron et Harry. Ils cherchent un peu partout des informations sur Nicolas Flamel, et j'ai moi-même pris de quoi me renseigner mais je dois t'avouer que je ne trouve absolument rien. Est-ce que toi et Drago avez trouvé quelque chose ? _

_Eh bien, embrasse aussi Drago de ma part, alors. Mes parents t'embrassent et te souhaitent un très joyeux Noël. _

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Chère Hermione, <em>

_Non, je n'ai pas d'appareil photo, j'ai oublié le mien en Suisse. J'espère que tu n'es pas débordée par toute cette affluence ! On dirait que ta condition de sorcière va t'apprendre l'art du mensonge à toutes épreuves. Pour ce qui est de Nicolas Flamel, on peut peut-être fouillé dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy. Parce que tu sais quoi ? ILS ONT UNE MASTA BIBLIOTHEQUE DE MALADE ! Elle rivaliserait presque avec Poudlard ! Et puis… comment dire… il y a pas mal de rayons qui contiennent des livres qui, je suppose, auraient leur place à la réserve. Si on s'y prend bien, Drago et moi, on pourrait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant !_

_Drago t'a trouvé un trèèèès joli cadeau. _

_Mille bisous, et joyeux noël ! Embrasse ta famille ! _

_Anna._

* * *

><p>Au matin de Noël, j'eus cette désagréable impression que les couvertures cherchaient à m'écraser sous leur poids. Je réalisai cependant bien vite de quoi il s'agissait et j'ouvris des yeux ravis sur une putain de montagne de cadeaux qui m'étaient destinés. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Oh sa maman. Une douzaine de cadeaux rien que pour moi ! Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais autant d'amis !<p>

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit alors en un coup de vent et Drago apparut sur le seuil, encore en pyjama et l'air bouffi, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres.

- On ouvre les cadeaux !

Je sautai hors du lit, enfilai le merveilleux peignoir en soie que l'on m'avait confiée et m'appliquai à renverser tous mes cadeaux sur le tapis faisant face à mon lit pour m'y asseoir en tailleurs tandis que les siens apparaissaient à mes côtés, sans doute magicalement transportés par des Elfes.

- Dépêche toi ! me pressa-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait déjà un immense paquet.

Nan mais sérieux, ce gosse n'était pas gâté. Mais alors, genre, pas du tout. Lui, il devait bien avoir trente, voir quarante cadeaux. Il déballa toutes sortes de robes de sorcier, des chaussures, des livres, des jouets magiques, des friandises et autres choses étranges de toute sorte, l'air véritablement comblé (au moins, il n'était pas ingrat, et je comptais bien faire en sorte que cela ne devienne jamais le cas).

Harry m'avait offert une magnifique plume émeraude (« Il me semble que tu aimes écrire ! Joyeux Noël ! » et je dus faire de mon mieux pour ne pas éclater en sanglots nerveux et ravis), Ron un ENORME paquet de Chocogrenouilles (« Tu les échangeras avec moi, hein ! »), Hagrid un tas de biscuits secs, Dumbledore m'offrit un lot de bonbons au citron avec une petite cagnotte de Gallions (« On m'a rappelé, cette semaine, que les filles coutent beaucoup d'argent à ceux qui s'occupent d'elles. Passe un merveilleux Noël qui, j'espère, sera des plus magiques. » là, je versai carrément une larme), un pullover tricoté portant un A en son centre, terriblement sec et d'un beau brun foncé (« Un joyeux Noël à toi et à toute ta famille, Anna ! Molly et Arthur Weasley » - là, je pleurais déjà sans retenue), un ruban pour les cheveux de Blaise (ahem, précoce le petit), mais surtout, surtout, un magnifique appareil photo rétro de la part d'Hermione. Un appareil photo de sorcier. Pour tenter de reprendre contenance, je baissai la tête pour lire les instructions de l'appareil, avant de le lever sur Drago et prendre une photo de lui qui observait mes propres cadeaux, relevant la tête pour hausser un sourcil à ma vue.

- De qui c'est ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Hermione. C'est un appareil photo sorcier, m'empressai-je de rajouter, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Je constatai alors qu'il n'avait pas reçu de pullover made in Weasley et me mordis l'intérieur des lèvres. Sans doute ses parents avaient ils jugé préférable de ne pas risquer l'amitié du gosse Malefoy et du leur en provoquant sa famille. Je pouvais le comprendre. J'espérais juste que Malefoy ne finirait pas par se sentir mis à l'écart.

- Elle m'a offert un livre et des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace amusée. Et toi t'as eu un appareil photo.

- C'est parce qu'elle me préfère ! répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue. J'étais la première à la sauver du troll !

- Moi aussi je l'ai sauvée !

- Tu fais un joli bouclier humain, d'ailleurs, lui fis-je remarquer, constatant avec dépit son inintérêt pour ma remarque subtile de Dramioniste.

Il ne releva pas le commentaire et continua à fouiller dans mes affaires.

- Quel livre est-ce qu'elle t'a offert ?

- To Kill a Mocking Bird.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un livre fait pour les enfants. Mais Hermione n'était pas à proprement parler une enfant normale.

- C'est un très bon livre, dis-je d'une voix tendue. Mais c'est un livre moldu.

Il releva alors la tête de mes affaires et jeta un regard effrayé à son cadeau avant de le laisser tomber par terre, comme s'il avait été brûlé, ne sachant trop quoi en faire, quoi penser.

Je compris alors de quoi il en retournait. Hermione n'avait pas fait ce geste sans arrière pensées. Et c'était très risqué. Je fis de mon mieux pour lui sourire gentiment, comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

- C'est un très bon livre Malefoy. Tu devrais vraiment le lire.

- Mes parents me tueront quand ils verront que j'ai reçu un livre moldu en cadeau, et…

- Donne-le moi, répliquai-je à voix basse. Je te le rendrai à Poudlard.

Il hocha la tête et s'empressa de me tendre le livre comme s'il était véritablement dangereux. Je me levai pour le glisser dans l'une des poches de ma valise et refermai la porte de l'armoire derrière moi, consciente que la présence de ce livre était véritablement dangereuse. Pour moi, en tout cas. Ils me chasseraient à coup d'Endoloris de leur demeure, ça, je pouvais en être sûre. Je m'appuyai contre la porte de l'armoire et me risquai à poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis bientôt une semaine.

- Tu n'as pas dit à tes parents pour Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago me tournait toujours le dos, mais il secoua négativement la tête d'un geste nerveux.

- Ils me tueraient.

J'hochai la tête avec gravité. Drago ne voyait que les cris qui suivraient les remontrances de ses parents et non pas les conséquences que cela aurait sur son amitié avec Hermione. Il était si naïf, et si adorable, que brusquement, j'eus une pulsion des plus mièvres et mal placées qui était l'envie de le broyer sous le coup d'un câlin. Je me retins, cependant. Les petits garçons n'aiment pas du tout les câlins.

Je n'osai pas m'avancer plus loin sur le sujet des moldus, de peur de raviser l'avis que Drago portait sur Hermione, et tâtai plutôt le sujet des Weasley.

- Et est-ce qu'ils savent que tu fréquentes des Weasley ?

J'allai me rasseoir à ses côtés et il tourna un regard penaud sur moi.

- Je ne préfère pas. Mon père dit toujours que ce sont des traîtres à leur sang, et puis, ils sont pauvres, et mon père ne pense pas ce que soit bien. Ma mère ne les aime pas non plus, elle dit que leur mère est…

- Et toi, le coupai-je, refusant de l'entendre insulter ma Molly chérie d'amour. Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?

- Je sais pas, souffla-t-il en reportant son attention sur les cadeaux, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules dans l'espoir de se défendre de mes questions malvenues.

- Bien sûr que si, Drago.

- Je…

Il poussa un long soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille.

- Je ne sais pas. Mes parents me disent tout le temps que ce sont des barbares, tu sais ? Les moldus. Des monstres, des parasites qui nous ont torturés il y a même pas un siècle. Et que les Weasley devraient avoir honte de les aimer à ce point, de ne pas faire en sorte de se conduire honorablement, et…

- Mais tu connais Ron, et les jumeaux. Et Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Ron ? Des Weasley ?

Drago prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante :

- Ils sont sympa. Et marrants.

- C'est pas des barbares, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne… Non, je ne pense pas qu'on peut dire ça.

- Les jumeaux sont quand même un peu barbares sur les bords, dis-je dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui, gloussa Drago.

- Et Hermione ?

- Non, elle… elle n'est pas une barbare.

- Ni cruelle.

- Ni cruelle.

- Ni un monstre ?

- Bah, ses cheveux quand même…

Je le frappai sèchement sur le bras et continuai à lui asséner des coups jusqu'à ce qu'il se défende en riant, m'assénant de gentils coups de poing sur les avant-bras.

- On ne se moque pas de ses cheveux ! T'as pas idée de comment c'est difficile pour une fille de maîtriser ses cheveux, des heures de travail et…

- Okay, okay, j'ai rien dit !

- Tu. Ne. Te. Moques. Plus. D'Hermione !

- Ça va, j'ai compris ! C'est toi le monstre cruel et barbare !

J'éclatai de rire et le poussai une dernière fois. Nous restâmes un instant silencieux à contempler nos cadeaux avant que je n'ose lui faire une dernière leçon de morale.

- À part ça, Drago…

- Mmh ?

- Si les moldus v… nous ont maltraités, avant, c'est parce qu'ils avaient peur. Nous avons tout ce pouvoir, et eux, ils doivent se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, non ? C'est pareil pour eux. Mais maintenant, ils se débrouillent. Ils ont trouvé le moyen de se soigner, de se débrouiller sans magie. Ils ne sont pas idiots. Et puis, même s'il y en a des qui sont cruels… il y en avait aussi chez les sorciers. Il y en a encore, et y en aura toujours.

Il hocha lentement la tête, les yeux toujours baissés sur ses affaires, et je me décidai à le chasser de la chambre d'un bon coup de pied pour pouvoir mettre ma tenue de gala de Noël de gamine de onze ans.

Et, observant ma robe noire tomber droit jusqu'à mes genoux, une heure plus tard, je me surpris à désespérer pour la première fois de ne pas avoir de poitrine.

* * *

><p>Le réveillon se fit dans le chaos mondain le plus total. Je restai cachée la plupart du temps tandis que Drago se dandinait auprès de tous les invités comme un coq dans sa basse cour, recevant de ci, de là, des gallions bien cachés des vieux oncles mangemorts dont la simple vue me donnait des frissons d'horreur. Je fis de mon mieux pour rester altière, les épaules droites, et fis exprès de parler bien lentement pour choisir soigneusement mes mots et prendre la voix la plus posh possible (bien heureusement, mon accent français me sauvait des quelques maladresses linguistiques que je pouvais faire). Personne ne me remarqua, et fort heureusement, quand Drago se fut lassé de tous ces adultes qui étaient partis dans leurs discussions d'adultes, il se cacha dans un coin avec moi tandis que je prêtais l'oreille vers les discussions d'ex mangemorts à la recherche de la moindre information quant au danger imminent du retour de Voldemort.<p>

Que nenni, rien du tout, nada. Ils n'y croyaient déjà plus. Quelle bande d'adeptes exemplaires.

Vers minuit, alors que mon corps de gamine commençait à piquer du nez sur un livre d'histoire de la magie (et que Drago dormait déjà à poings fermés sur le canapé, roulé en boule à mes côtés), je constatai avec terreur que Lucius Malefoy s'approchait de moi, un verre d'alcool sorcier super cher à la main.

Je déglutis et me levai comme sur un ressort, les muscles tendus comme jamais auparavant. Les adultes discutaient tous à vois basse, les femmes regroupées autour d'une exposition de statues dans un coin du salon, les hommes assis autour de l'alcool sur des fauteuils à quelques mètres (oui, mètres) de nous.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me suivre dans mon bureau, Anna ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire poli et glacial.

Alors, j'eus l'impression qu'il savait tout de moi. Les jambes flageolantes, je le suivis dans une suite sans queue ni tête de couloirs pour en arriver devant une entrée à deux battants (rien que ça) qu'il ouvrit au moyen d'un Alohomora informulé (il se la pétait, genre, pas du tout).

- Prenez place, me dit-il en allant se resservir d'alcool à son bar privé.

La pièce était très sombre et glacée, malgré le grand feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Je m'avançai à petits pas jusqu'au fauteuil faisant face à son bureau et m'y assis, raide comme un poteau.

- Détendez-vous Anna, me dit-il en venant s'asseoir face à moi, s'installant d'une façon particulièrement classe et nonchalante sur son propre fauteuil, et je dus me faire force pour stopper mes pensées outrageantes vis-à-vis de ce criminel.

Il était vraiment, vraiment beau. Dans le genre Daniel Craig, avec des cheveux mille fois plus blonds et longs, de jolies rides au coin de la bouche et sur le front (je remarquai cependant que le coin de ses yeux en étaient dépourvus, témoignant de son sens de l'humour incomparable). Il portait un ancien costume totally british d'un vert sombre sous une longue cape noire au tissus brillant (velours ? soie ?), et il avait même pris la peine de ganter de blanc ses mains.

J'eus envie de lui rétorquer quelque chose dans le genre « Vous êtes vachement intimidant », mais non seulement, ce n'était pas poli, ce n'était aussi pas ce qu'une gosse de onze ans dirait. Et avec lui, je devais être encore plus prudente qu'à l'accoutumée. Par conséquent, je décidai de jouer le rôle de la cruche (Pansy Parkinson avait bien réussi à s'intégrer à cette famille, non ?) et baissai les yeux sur mes mains, faisant de mon mieux pour rougir comme une gosse prise en faute.

- D-Désolé, bégayai-je avec soin.

- Je voulais juste vous poser quelques questions, ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, et je relevai la tête.

- C-Comme quoi, monsieur ?

- J'aimerais savoir comment mon fils se débrouille à l'école, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil terriblement séduisant (il fallait vraiment que je me calme). Il nous assure recevoir de très bonnes notes, mais vous savez bien ce que c'est : vous autres, enfants, ne révélez que ce qui vous arrange.

- D-Drago est un très bon élève, monsieur, dis-je en hochant vigoureusement la tête, me sentant véritablement cruche et pathétique. On travaille beaucoup ensemble, monsieur. Il est très fort en potions. Le Professeur Rogue nous a donné beaucoup de points à tous les deux, mais encore plus à Drago, monsieur.

- Et dans les autres branches ?

- Drago et moi passons beaucoup de temps à travailler, fis-je en relevant le menton, consciente que cela ne pourrait pas me porter du tort que de jouer la bonne élève, ce qui fait que nous sommes souvent les premiers à réussir un sort (c'était, à proprement parler, faux : Hermione était principalement la première à y arriver). On se fait un concours du premier à y arriver (ce qui était vrai, par contre).

- Je me souviens de mes jeunes années à Poudlard, commenta-t-il en posant son verre sur le bureau, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Avec un ami, nous étions en constante compétition.

Il se tut un instant, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, avant de river à nouveau son regard clair sur moi. Je déglutis.

- Il me semble que tu as une très bonne influence sur mon fils. Il est très fier, et il me semble que tu joues avec de côté de sa personnalité pour le pousser à devenir le meilleur possible.

J'hochai lentement de la tête, jouant l'imbécile, alors qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

- Et Narcissa m'a mentionné que Drago l'avait informée que vous fréquentez Harry Potter, est-ce vrai ?

Je fis de mon mieux pour que des étoiles brillent stupidement dans mes yeux.

- Oh oui, monsieur ! J'ai rencontré Harry au Chemin de Traverse, avant la rentrée, et quand on était dans le train, avec Drago, on s'ennuyait, alors on est partis à sa recherche. Il est vraiment gentil, et très intelligent, lui aussi !

- Je veux bien le croire, lâcha-t-il avec une lueur calculatrice dans le regard.

Oh, quel méchant cliché. J'en avais du mal à en croire mes yeux.

- Je suis heureux que Drago aie fait ta connaissance, finit-il par dire après un long instant de réflexion.

- Je suis heureuse de le connaître aussi, monsieur, fis-je d'une voix aigue.

- Vraiment, tu as une très bonne influence sur lui.

Et vu le regard qu'il me jeta, je compris qu'il avait deviné que je n'étais pas exactement ce que je cherchais à faire croire, et que cette dernière phrase n'était pas forcément un compliment.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu !<em>

_OwlsandDragons_


End file.
